OMG! I'm in Treasure Planet
by Trunksymia
Summary: Haven't you ever wished that you could be apart of a cartoon. Well a girl finally got her wish but will something happen along the way? Will secrets be revealed? I don't own Treasure Planet only Mia and William. Don't sue me. (Originally made in 2007, due to fanfic admin. they erased my story. Thank God i had this saved)


Thirty five fricken pages! Thirty five fricken days! I should've finished this story years ago when I had a passion for writing. *sighs* oh well. Here is the new version. I hope you like it.

Name: Maria Lopez

Middle name: Carmen Elizabeth

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: 130

Eyes: brown

Hair: brown

Personality: Shy, caring, loves anime and old school Disney. And always wish that she could escape from reality by going into the movies or stories.

Little did she know that wish was about to come true.

7:45am

It was early in the morning on June 21th the first day of summer break, and Maria was planning on enjoying it to the fullest…by sleeping in. But, apparently fate didn't see it her way unfortunately. She was in her cozy bed wearing a baggy Mickey mouse shirt and boxer pajamas dreaming about cinnabon rolls when she hear a loud banging on her door. She sighed thinking 'Aw man and I was having a good dream to'. Her mom doesn't really like her and her brother sleeping in because it's 'wasting time'. "Maria get up I'm going to work" yells her mom from outside her door. She reluctantly gets out of her warm bed and takes off her Mickey mouse sheets thinking, 'Dang why did I leave the fan on last night it's cold'.

Maria finds a pair of slippers so she doesn't have to walk bare foot and hesitantly walks up and open the door. "Ok mom...I'm up" she mumbled as she tried to function. Her mom looked at her most likely noticing the bed hair, "Good. Mi hija, I'll be back around 7:00 pm Ok" her mom tells Maria as she's about to go to work. "Fine" Maria said half asleep. Her mom then tells her to, "Watch your brother and make sure that he doesn't eat any sweets." Maria signs already losing count how many times her mom told her this, "Alright mom (yawns) got it." "Bye Maria" "Bye mom" Maria said as her mom kissed her on the cheek. She leaves Marias room to go downstairs to say goodbye to her brother."Bye mi hijo" "Bye mom". And just before she went out the door, she turned around to yell to Maria upstairs, "Oh mi hija?" "Si mama?" Maria called back down. "Papi (her step father) is going to be home late so don't worry about him " "Ok" you say as you walked downstairs and waved goodbye to her. After she drives off to work you lock the front and go see what Squirt 'William' is doing "Hey Squirt you watching Tom & Jerry again?" Maria said to him finding out that he was yet again pressing himself to the TV screen, "Yep." Maria sighed she tells him every time not to sit so close, "Dont get to close unless you want to wear glasses like abuelita"

"I'll just be in my room getting changed" Maria headed upstairs right when Jerry took out the ironing board and gagged Tom. She thought 'Those cartoons never get old'. She got back into her room and started searching for something to wear, and spot a blue spaghetti strap tank top, a black vest, which looks like a shirt, and a pair of jeans that stop at her knee. After she got dressed Maria, put her black sketchers on, headed back downstairs and walk over to Will. "Now what are you watching" Maria asked as she heard a different dound. "Dora the Explorer" he told her not even looking up. Maria grimaced at his taste in cartoons, "Yuck, lets watch a movie instead." He looked at her and replied, "Ok. Like what?" Maria gave him a smirk then say "Treasure Planet of course." It was his turn to grimace, "Again? I swear you're obsessed with that movie." "Am not" "Are to" "Am not" "Are to" "Whatever" She found the movie, placed it in the DVD player and pressed play, and they both sat on the couch getting comfortable while the previews came on.

FF 20 mins

Just as Jim and the Doctor got off the ship to Montresser Space Port, the TV suddenly froze, which got Maria verrrrrrrrrry mad. "Aw piece of junk and it was starting to get good" she exclaimed. "Hey sis just take it out and put it back in" he told her not wanting her to get violent. She looked at him and then sighed, "Fine" she said defeat. She got up and proceeded to take it out. When she removed it, the screen showed the same picture. Maria was very confused about this, "What the hell that should have worked." Will looked at the screen worried that it could be broken, "Maria why is it not off". Maria sighed not knowing the answer for that, "I dont know...stay there I'm going to see if there is anything from my backpack I can use." Maria went upstairs to retrieve her backpack and came back downstairs to inspect it if it had something she could use. In her backpack she always carried a; months supply of batteries, cd player/cd's, game boy / games, some tools, a pair of sais she earned after reaching her black belt, flares, portable DVD player / DVDs, and other things. It's her traveling backpack

Maria unfortunately didn't have the right tools to fix it, "Great, this hunk of junk is broken" she exclaimed after trying to fix it. Will then made another suggestion, "Why don't you pull the plug?" That made a lot of sense to her, 'if it works for computers than it should work for this.' Maria did what he suggested and pulled out the plug, but the picture was still there "What hell!?" Then the TV started to glow, turning into a blinding light that freaked out Will. "Maria I'm scared." Will said as he runs to Maria and holds onto her for dear life. Then they both begin to feel themselves being pulled into the TV. Maria grabs onto Will tightly, "Hold on William" she said as she closed her eyes. "Sis!" Will does the same. After awhile Maria opens her eyes. She looked around but saw nothing but black,... it looked like you were in the realm of darkness from Kingdom Hearts. She couldn't see anything but felt that there was ground under her. Then Maria shut your eyes again, and suddenly heard a seagulls, 'What? We don't live by the ocean'. At this Maria open her eyes to find herself on a ship, but not just any ship ,the ship that departs for Treasure Planet the R.L.S. Legacy. Luckily she had her backpack with her. 'Oh my Gosh' she thought then turned to Will, "William? Squirt?" she said still in shock. Not even looking at her he says, "What happened?" Maria answers honestly, "I don't know but, I think somehow we got beamed into the movie" Sure enough he looked around. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, "This is so cool" he says

Both of them were starting to get up ignoring the weird stares directed at them, then heard someone say, "Excuse me but are you the cabin girl for this vessel?"

They both look up to see someone who reminded them of the 'Thing' from Marvel, he was made up of rock. Maria who was still in shock didn't know what to say, "Well... I...uh" The 'Thing' then began to say, "Well if your on this ship you must be. Follow me." With that said he turns around heading to the mess hall. William walks beside Maria "Oh man, that's Mister Arrow! He looks scarier in person" he whispers while trying to shake off the Goosebumps. Maria had to agreed, she had to fight to keep her cool so she wouldn't appear weak, 'thank you self defense classes' "Yeah I know. Come on before we get in trouble." They both followed Mister Arrow to the kitchen. As the two go down the stairs Mister Arrow calls out, "Mister Silver!" They begin to hear some movement coming behind the counter, "Oh. How ye doin Mister Arrow." Silver then stands up with a pot in his arms, apparently he was searching for it previous to their arrival. "We have the new cabin girl and...uh... who's this?" he says motioning to William. I answered, "Thats my brother William, I'm the one who's in charge of him" Maria said while giving Arrow a stern look saying 'Try and take him' "Whats the lasses name?" Silver asked in a polite gentlemen's voice. I turned to him and said, "My name is Maria Wilson" Mister Arrow then gave them clear instructions, "Mr and Miss Wilson will stay here in your charge Silver." He says and turns around to go back on deck. Silver nearly dies, hearing Mister Arrows command. "Beggin your pardon sir, but uh... " He was cut off by Mr. Arrow who turned back around and looked Silver dead in the eyes, "Captain's orders see to it that the new cabin girl is kept busy" then walks back on deck. Silver looked like he was deep in thought until Maria walked up to him asking, "Um...so...Mister Silver what do you want me and my brother to do?" He looks up at them and begins to think about possible chores for them to do, "Hmm...how about you start washing the dishes while he scrubs the floor. What say ye?" Both of them stand up straight and dramatically salute him, "Aye aye Mister Silver" They both said in unison

FF 3 Hrs.

Maria had nearly finished doing the mountain of dishes Silver assigned her to she only had 4 more plates left and was glad about it, her back was killing her. Will was just about done scrubbing the floor, when they both heard Mister Arrow come down again with two other people. Maria turns from her spot to look at the newcomers and isn't too surprised to see that it was Jim Hawkins and Dr. Delbert Doppler. Maria leans toward William and whispers "Hey Will." Will stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "What?" She motions her head to the party of three coming down, "Look it's Jim and the Doctor" He then turns to look at them "This is so cool!" he says in excitement "WHAT!" she whispered, "How can you be okay with this? We have no idea why we were sent here and don't know how to go back. Not that I don't mind this place" He lifts his brow and said "Well this is something that we'll never experience again. You know the saying you keep reminding me about 'live life to the fullest.'" Maria just grumbles 'I really need to shut my mouth one of these days.' They then hear Mr Arrow call out, "Miss Wilson" Maria looked a bit startled not because she didn't want to go meet these people but because she doesn't like pressure so she gets nervous. She takes in a deep breath, "y-y-yes sir" she turned around and stood up. Mr. Arrow motioned to his guest, "Meet the doctor and Jim Hawkins" Maria was standing halfway hidden by standing in back of Silver 'why do I get nervous meeting other people'. "Come on lass" Silver says trying to comport her out. Maria just sighed and stepped all the way out with her head down in a bow with her hair covering most of her face "It is very nice to meet you" she said to them. Mr. Arrow however didn't like this, "Miss Wilson show some respect and look at them in the eyes"

Jims Pov

When I saw what Silver was, I couldn't believe it, " A cyborg" I said under my breath and remembering the old mans warning. Then I looked over to the girl. She looked about my age. I was curious about what she looked liked, she looked human, but couldn't tell because her face was covered up by her hair, 'she must be shy or she's just not used to meeting new people'. That when I heard Mr. Arrow tell her, "Miss Wilson show some respect and look them in the eyes" I saw her hesitate, but slowly she lifted her face up and opened her eyes. I couldn't believe it; she was beautiful in every way, especially with those big brown eyes of hers that anyone could get lost in. Her beauty paralyzed me. Then I started to get a weird feeling in my stomach. I couldn't help but look at her she just so...perfect. I soon snapped out of my thoughts when she looked over at me confused and asked if I was all right. The Doctor had already taken her hand, so I did the same.

Maria's Pov

'Damn. Here I thought Jim was good looking in the movie but damn… he's hella hot in person. Wait? What!? I'm not suppose to focus on boys I have other things to worry about. But he does have a nice body. Aaaahhh snap out of it, stupid hormones!' As he took my hand he kissed it which made me let out a small giggle and blushed five different shades of red. He then looked up at me and said, "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Maria" "The pleasures all mine, but please call me Mia." I then noticed something. "Um Jim?" I said to him. "Hmm?" I was a little embarrassed but asked him, "Can I have my hand back please?" He looks down and lets go. I noticed that he was blushing as well, but I just shook it off, 'he couldn't possibly have feelings for me,' I mentally sighed 'It's wishful thinking' Mr. Arrow then shouts out "Mr. William would you care to join us or are you too busy?" he says rather rudely.

Will quickly stands up and walks to them, "Coming". Mr. Arrow the clears his throat, "And this is her brother. Mr William" he says motioning to Will. Dr. Doppler came up to him, "Nice to meet you William" says Delbert. Will replies, "Nice to meet you too". Mr. Arrow then introduces Silver to the new comers. "Mr. Silver. May I introduce Dr. Doppler? The financier of this voyage" While Mr. Arrow was introducing them Dr. Doppler began to walk a bit towards Silver. Silver, along with Will and I, was trying very hard not to laugh at the Doctors ridiculous outfit. So he used his cyborg I to scan it fully, "Love the outfit doc." Dr. Doppler went very naked when he did that and tried in vain to cover himself, "Well thank you...um...love the eyeing." And so he wouldn't have to indure more staring he shoves Jim in front of him, "This young lad here is Jim Hawkins" Silver walks up to him and sticks him arm out to shake Jim's, "Jimbo!" he said usin his cyborg arm that still had the appliances to cook, "Ooops". He whispers when he finds out he has the wrong gear and switches it to his 'cyborg' hand while smiling at Jim.

Jim doesn't accept because he does not trust him and gives him an ugly stare. He leans in pretty close to me and whispers, "Hey Mia what's his problem?" he asks me. I lean into him as well to make sure we weren't heard. "Hey you've seen this plenty of times so you should know" I whispered back to him. Little did I know that Silver was listening in our conversation. Silver walks away and starts to cook "Ah now don't be put on by this hunk of hardware" He begins to chop up some unknown vegetables and other things I have no idea what it was, putting them in a pot, "Theses gears have been tough getting used to but they do come in mighty handy from time to time". He then cracks what looks like eggs and fries the whole dish with his attached flamethrower. After he taste tested it he then grabs two empty bowls pouring his 'stew' in, "Here" he hands a bowl to Jim and Delbert "have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast stew" Delbert has a quick taste "Mmmm delightfully tangy yet robust" ha says. Right when he's going to continue eating, "Old family recipe" Then stops when he sees an eyeball emerge from the grub "Uhhhh!" Delbert now looks at his food in disgust and appears to want to throw up. 'Now that is funny' I metally crack up. Silver then walks next to Delbert ready to burst out laughing, "In fact that was part of the old family hahahahahaha. I'm just kidding dog" Silver says wiping a tear from his eye and taking out the eyeball from the bowl then pops it into his mouth, which makes the doc lose his appetite. Will and I were having a lot of trouble not laughing at Delbert, if only he would have seen his own face. 'To bad they don't have Americas Funniest Videos.'

"I'm nothing if I aint a kidder" Silver says to Delbert. He then walks over to Jim incouraging him to try it, "go on Jimbo have a swig" Jim slowly picks up his spoon and just looks at it while raising an eyebrow.

Again Will whispers to me, "Hey, Sis, isn't this the part where Morph eats Jim's food disguised as a spoon?" I chuckle a bit knowing what Jim's face is going to look like, "Yup". Right on cue we saw Jim's face become surprised, and see that the spoon turned into a cute little pink floating blob. Silver looks at it shaking his head and playfully scolding it like one would do a child. "Morph. You jiggle headed blob of mischief so thats where you was hiding" Morph just gobbled Jim's food in the form of a straw. After he finishes he sits in the bowl, and belches. Morph then flies out of the bowl and rubs up against Jim's cheek. Jim smiles and ask Silver, "Wha...what is that thing" Morph soon after repeats Jim, "what is that thing" he repeated. Silver tells him, "He's a morph" Morph then transforms into a six in tall version of Jim. "I recued the little shapeshifter on Proteus 1."

Morph quickly changed into himself and licks Jim's face out of excitement then goes to Silver and starts cuddling with him, "Aw he took a side to me, we've been together ever since" Silver says before cooing to Morph. We soon hear a whistle being blown that signaled to Mr. Arrow that we were going to depart, "It appears we're going to be under way. Would you like to observe the launch doctor?" he asks Delbert. The Doc looks as excited as a kid in a candy store when he heard that, "Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets" Mister Arrow just looks at him, 'Why does he have to be such a nerd?', "I'll follow you" he replies after embarrassing himself and follows Mr. Arrow. Jim made his way to follow them when Mr. Arrow stopped him, "Mister Hawkins will stay here in your charge Silver"

Silver spits out the food he had in his mouth "Beggin your pardon sir but I already have two in my char..." Mr. Arrow gives him a hard glare that just says 'shut up and do what your told', "Again Captains orders see to it that the new cabin boy is kept busy" he states and walks up onto the deck leaving both Jim and Silver babbling that it was not fair, "Aw,no,you,cant. I mean look!" Jim and Silver both said pinched the bridge of their nose after they saw that it was useless. When Will and I saw this we just shook our heads and headed back to our stations and continued working. Then they slowly looked at each other. Silver tries to start a conversation to avoid the awkward silence, "So...Captain's put you with me huh?" Jim just replies, "Whatever". Silver just shrugs his shoulders, went to his station, and begins working on preparing more food, "Who'll be a humble cyborg to argue with the captain"

Maria's POV

We were still cleaning when he heard another whistle blow, telling us we are about to launch. Silver stare at the ceiling and smiles at Jim, "Aw off with ya now lad and watch the launch," he tells him, motioning Jim to the stairs, "they'll be plenty of work awaiting for you afterwards" Jim stares at him then heads upstairs, but not before making eye contact with me. His eyes held so much…emotion. I couldn't really tell what he was feeling. I blushed knowing I stared too long however, I noticed he was too and saw him smile. He looked so handsome with that smile 'My inner fangirl is screaming'. I turned my head away smiling, and still blushing I just felt a bit embarrassed. I'm here in a different universe traveling on a 'pirate ship', and I'm thinking about a guy 'lame!'. He turned back to go up on deck and out of sight. "We best be keeping an eye on this boy, eh morph we don't want him straying into things he shouldn't" We heard Silver say quietly, if it wasn't for the fact that we've seen this we probably wouldn't have heard the whole thing. Silver said that we could see the launch but we told him that we still weren't finished with our chores. And besides we've seen this movie so many times.

FF 25 mins

We had just finished cleaning the mess hall, when Silver told you two to go and help Jim clean on deck. We weren't to trilled about it did as we were told, "Aye aye sir" we both said. So we gathered the items we would need to swab the deck, and headed up. When we reached the deck we saw the bug eye guy Mr. Scrupe standing in front of Jim. This guy really is an ass. I heard him say, "Cabin boysss should learn to mind their own businesssss." 'He really sounds like a snake' I thought. Unfortunately, Jim being the wise ass that he is decided to talk back to him instead of walking away, 'idiot', "Why you got something to hide bright eyes?" Jim smirks at his insult. Now Mr. Scrupe gives him an evil glare and grabs him by the shirt lifting him in the air. "Maybe your ears don't work so well" he says right in his face.

Jim then starts to scrunch his nose like he smelled something fowl, "Yeah well…to bad my nose works just fine". He really doesn't know when to shut his mouth does he?' I mentally slapped my forehead, However, it was a good come back. But now that Jim said that he truly angered Scrupe big time, "Why you little" with that said Scrupe pins him hard on to one of the poles. Everyone that was watching the fight build up began cheering Scrupe on to hurt Jim, since Jim acted out of place. That's when I butted in. Fortunately I kept my sais in my pants as a just incase. I looked to Will and told him, "Will, stay out of sight ok?" He didn't look all to pleased about that but he stayed put and runs behind a barrel. Seeing that he was safe I quickly made my way toward the 'entertainment' "Leave him alone bug eyes" I said to him with cold malice. After the words came out of my mouth everyone turns around and stares at e. "Aww isn't that sweet the scrawny girl wants to fight for her lover hahahahaha. You cant beat me your just a woman and women can't amount to anything." He sneered at me.

If this was an anime I would have the big vein popping out with angry fire eyes by now. I just looked at him trying to keep my cool because I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere except trouble. "Wanna bet?" I replied cracking my knuckles, "You don't scare me" He said to me. I just said back "You may not be scaried of me but how would you feel if the captain somehow knew about this? hmm". He squinted his eyes in my direction until Silver grabbed his claw with his cyborg arm and squeezed really hard, which made him let go of Jim. I run over to him and help him up, just as Mister Arrow was coming down and started to give his speech about fighting. "Are you alright Jim?" I asked very worried, checking his neck making sure everything was still intact. He nods his head saying, "Yeah I'm fine thanks." He then looks into my eyes. After I answered him with a, "No problem." And, that's when I looked into his eyes. We just gazed into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. 'Why can't I look away from his eyes, and wh...why do I get this weird feeling around him?' I thought feeling my heart beating faster. Jim was in the same boat as me, but of course having different thoughts, 'Boy her eyes are so beautiful, its as though she has me in a trance.' I started to blush, he notices this and caressed your cheek with his hand. Now my face turned into a crimson red. He slowly move closer to me, and just when he was about to put his arm around my waist 'Oh no' I panicked in my head you pulled away from him, he was quite shocked by your reaction. You looked down "I..I'm sorry Jim but...we just met, this is just to fast." I told him. He looks at me with understanding and try's to at least give me a hug, but I pull away again. Now he's really confused. I started to freaking out, but I told him "Sorry Jim but I just can't do this right now, please understand". I said to him. "I would better understand if you would tell me." he says in a sad tone. I tried to hold back the tears that wanted to be let out "I..just...can't." With that said my tears make their path down my face.

Jim's POV

'What could have happened to her? It seems like she doesn't want to be touched in that kind of way, and she doesn't want to be hugged? I wonder what's wrong and...wait...no... not that. Oh man I really hope nothing like that happened to her' I slowly walked up to her and put my arms around her carefully, trying to at least comfort her but being cautious. She flinched when I did so, then lifts her head up and buries her head in my chest crying. I started to pat her back to assure every thing is ok, "Shhhh Maria it'll be ok. I'm here" I whispered to her. She finally stopped crying and looked up at me then returned her gaze back down. 'She's too beautiful to be so sad' I gently picked up her chin, looked into her eyes and said, "Maria you can tell me anything, please." She whispered to me letting out more tears, "I'm sorry Jim." When she said that she took off for the kitchen crying, "Maria!"

I called out to her, trying to make her stop but to no avail, "Maria!" I heard someone yell out. I saw that her brother was coming out of hiding behind a barrel looking in the direction his sister ran off to. He turns his head and glares at me. He gets up and starts running at me, and stops at my feet, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" he commanded. I hold out my hands in front of me in defense, "Hey I didn't do anything to her" I said feeling a bit down that she left crying. He narrowed his eyes at me, "Oh yeah then why is she crying? Huh?" he said angrily. When he said that I started getting angry because I didn't do anything to harm her, "She's crying because she didn't want to tell me what happened in her past!" I yelled back at him then feeling guilty since I yelled at a child. His face went from angry to sadness, "Oh" he breaths out, looking at the floor.

I look at him because his change in behavior was so sudden, "Hey Will whats wrong" I asked him. He just sighs, "She wont even tell 'me' and I'm her brother" he lets out another sigh. Trying to pres the matter further, "Do you have an idea of what happened?" 'Why am I talking to him like he's an adult?' I thought. Will starts to frown, "No, all I know is that she told me it's really bad and won't tell me till I'm 16" I let out a sigh and said "Hey William why don't you go and comfort your big sis, Ok? It's most likely that she's going to need family to help her" I gently say to him. He looks my ways giving me a small smile, "Ok" he said as he dashed to find her. That's when I heard Silver's voice, "Well done Mister Arrow Sir. A tight ships a happy ship Sir" Silver said dramatically to Mr. Arrow. However, that cheerful mood he was in suddenly as he looks at me with an evil glare, "Jimbo I gave you a job an..." he told me. I cut him off and yelled "Hey, I was doing until that bug thing..." then he cut me off yelling "Be lay that! Now I want this deck swabbed and heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done. Morph. Keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there be anymore distractions" Morph nods his head yes and makes his eyes huge to watch over me while I mopped.

Third POV

After Mr. Arrow broke up the fight most of the crew members gathered in the mess hall waiting for someone. Finally after a short period of time one last figure came down revealing that it was Silver. Silver calmly walks down and begins, "So…were all here. Now if you pardon my plain speaking gentlemen. Are you all," He then turns his hand into a sword and starts to swing it at everyone "STARK-RAVING TOTALLY BLINKING DAFT! After all me fingialing getting us hired as an upstanding crew, you want to blow the whole mutiny before its time?" he stops at Scrupe because he's the one that started it and could have blown their cover. Scrupe replies, "The boy was sniffing about", he states to Silver like he didn't care. Silver glares at him, "You just stick to the plan you bug brain twit, as for the boy I got him so ragged he won't have time to think"

Maria's POV

I sat in a corner in the kitchen just balling your eyes out. About two hours ago Will came down here trying to soothe me, it was working, if only a little bit. Just moments ago I sent him to go to his bunk to get some sleep, after he tried to calm me down. I cried so much that I didn't hear Silver enter. I sat there with my knees to my chest, arms crossed, and my head resting in my arms.

Silvers POV

After straightening out the crew I went to the kitchen to go make some brew for dinner when I heard sobbing coming from the far end of the room. I looked in the direction I heard it coming from and found Maria just in the corner crying. 'What could have made the lass cry so much?' I started walking up to her then all of a sudden she stopped crying "Who's there?" she said with a lump in her throat "Its just me lass" I said as I sat down beside her. She looked almost disappointed for some reason, "Oh" she breathed out. I looked at her with a bit of concern, "Lass what's wrong?" I asked her. She buried her head deeper into her arms, "Nothing" she choked holding back the tears. I just shook my head at her, "It doesn't sound like nothing to me"

Maria's POV

I lifted my head up and turn to face Silver with my now puffy red eyes. "Lass tell me what's wrong" he gently said to me. I looked at him carefully, trying to decide if I should give him that information. What I saw was complete honesty, so I told him what happened with Jim two hours ago. After you told him you put your head back down. He scratches his chin seemingly thinking of a good response, "So from the way you say it, and how much you're crying I'm jus guessing that something bad happened in your childhood. Am I correct?" I said nothing, just lifted my face, turn towards him and hugged him, while burring my face in his shirt. Silver was shocked by this and looked every where making sure no one was around before he returned the hug. "Sshhhh its alright, just cry it all out"

I broke away after a few minutes and said, "I'm sorry I'm so weak" I said as you wiped away the tears. Silver gives me a small smile, "Lass its not weakness the body just needs to let some of the emotions out that's all. If you have it all crammed in there for so long it eventually will burst out and you wont be able to stop it". I really had to think on that because he was right, the last time I cried was…was…I couldn't remember. He really reminded me of what the stereotype father should be. It kind of made me wish that he was my father. I never knew a stranger could be so much like a father. I smiled at him, "Thanks Silver,… you remind me of what a real father should be like" I told him slowly, since it hurt saying those words because I never really had a father. He looked at me confused for awhile, "Huh? Didn't your pop teach ya that?" my face showed no emotion and I looked the other way.

Silver knew at that moment what was wrong, "Your pop aint the teaching sort?" he stated. I huffed because that was an understatment, "No. More like the cheat on his wife, screw with my mom and deny my existence sort" I told him with venom dripping with every word. "So you hate your father?" he questioned. I gave out a dry chuckle, "Always have, especially since he won't let me see his side of family, since I'm the unfortunate 'mistake'". He then put his hand on mine saying "Lass it'll turn out ok. You'll see". When he was about to get up he noticed some thing "Lass?" I turned to him, "Hm?" I gave him a bored stare, "Forgive me if I'm wrong but did I feel metal in your hand?" I sighed, 'Damn it know one was suppose to find out', "you found me out". I slowly stood up, and put one of my hands into a fist.

I winced as three blades shot out from my knuckles "Lass are you some kind of cyborg?" I shook my head "No. Where I'm from I'm referred to as a mutant, even though both my parents are human. How we gain our powers is complicated but our anatomy changes us, but people can't find out if they are mutants until their teen years. Where I live humans' hate my kind because of what we are. Just because we are not like them they hate us and try to change, hurt, kill and/or experiment on us because we're different. I unfortunately got experimented on. Because of my power which is healing, scientist were able to take out my bones and replace them with metal." Silver looked horrified by this, "Believe me it hurt like hell. Only my brother knows of this information. Silver I need you to promise me you wont tell, Promise!" I pleaded with him. "I promise. Now I'll just be preparing the grub Lass" I gave him a genuine smile "Thank you Silver"

Days have now gone by, as I tried to avoid Jim, but just when I thought he wasn't around he would somehow be there asking me the same question, and I always refused to tell him with a sad expression then took off. Will woke up one night and said that he wanted to watch a movie, "Shhh, ok but we have to go now while everyone's asleep." I told him as I saw the many bodies swinging from their assigned bunks. "Go get my backpack" I whispered to him. He did as he was told and grabbed it from the corner. We both went to the front of the ship and settled behind some barrels so nobody would see us. Unfortunately I was wrong

Jims POV

I was about to head for bed, until I heard footsteps, and by the sound of it they were running. So I turned around and stood behind a pole. There I saw Mia and Will running to the front of the ship. 'What are they up to?' I thought as I quietly followed them in the shadows. I heard Mia whisper to Will, "So which movie do you want to watch?" she asked him. I was a bit confused 'Movie? How the heck do they have a movie I didn't see any kind of projector attached to her?' That's when I heard Will reply, "Um...how about Home Alone 1" he said to her. I heard Mia chuckle, "Yeah that movie always cheers me up" Confused I looked in on them through the barrels and see a bright light coming from a small device. 'What is that thing?' Then I started to see moving pictures on the little screen 'Wow it almost looks like the hologram equipment that we have, but no device that I have come across ever looked liked that one. Do we even have something like that thing?'

Maria's POV

I skipped a couple of scenes and got to that part were the two thugs start entering Kevin's house after he booby trapped it. The two thugs, Harry and Marv, are at the backdoor with the doggy door at the bottom where Kevin is waiting for them inside with a BB gun. Basically it's like a paint ball gun because it can't kill you but it can really hurt. And they can't see inside due to a blanket over the window

Harry walks up to the door to try an scare Kevin, "Merry Christmas little fella. We know that your in there and that your aaaaall alone" he smirks knowing that what he said was true. Thug Marv then backs him up, "Yeah kid open up. It's Santa Clause and his elf" he says trying to coax the kid to let them in. Harry laughs thinking that it'll work. Kevin crouches down to the level of the doggy door and starts to slowly slip out the gun that is aiming for Harry's goods. There so stupid they don't see it.

Harry then tells Kevin, "We wont hurt you now open the door." He demands. Bad idea. Not long after he said that Kevin shot his gun at his crotch. Harry crouches down in pain and starts growling. Marv being the idiot that he his asked the stupidest question, "Are you O.K . WHAT HAPPENED!" Harry yells at him trying his hardest not to beat him, "GET THAT LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed still couching down in pain. So Marv goes up to the door, bends over to stick his head in and when he can see inside he sees Kevin with the gun to his head. He shocked so he smiles to see if the kid will put down the weapon. Unfortunately for him it wasn't going to happen. Kevin smiles at the idiot and calmly says "Hello" with that said he shot him right on in the forehead. Marv for a second just looked at spot he was shot at then, "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's gotta hurt him. Not only did he nearly lose his jewels he also lost his pride Hahahahahaha" I said. Will was laughing as well, "Haha I know I love this movie haha" Then I smelled something that wasn't right. I whispered to Will "stay here" and moved into the shadows

JIMS POV

I was just starting to get into this movie, as they called it, when I noticed that Mia was gone 'Huh? She was here a second ago where'd she go?' In just a second I felt someone's hand cover my mouth and use their other hand to wrap their arm over my arms and pin them to my waist. I struggled as much as I could but got nowhere, "Jim?" you heard a faint voice say that was so familiar. My attacker let go of me and I turned around to see " Mia?" I asked. She looked shocked to see me, "Jim, what are you doing out this late?" she questioned me, scared because of my sudden presence. I retorted, "I could ask you the same question" huffing in the progress. " I'm out here so I can get Will to go to sleep and the only way to get that kid to fall asleep is to let him watch something." She sneered at me, "Ok I told you my reason now why are you out here" She crossed her arms and looked at me. I sheepishly replied "Well...I was curious as to why both of you were sneaking out so late, and wanted to know if you guys were ok." I slightly smirked. Then I turn my attention to the device, "What is that thing?" I said pointing to the DVD player. Maria turned to where I was pointing and turned her head back to me "If I tell you what it is, I would have to tell you where we came from. And It's kind of complicated" she sighed. I raised my eyebrow and challenged,

"Try me". She sighs again and turns to Will, "Will turn off the DVD" he looks up at her and says, "Yes Mia", then shuts it off . "Where to begin?" she questioned herself. Will asked her quietly, "Mia are you going to tell him where we really came from". She now looks a bit worn out, "Mmhmm. It all started a few days ago in the morning…" I was with my mouth hanging down when she told me that they were from another dimension and that everything here is a movie called 'Treasure Planet'. "Whoa wait a minute, so if you already know everything about this, what's going to happen next?" I said this with disbelief. She shook her head at me "I can't tell you everything, because that would be unwise. Will and myself aready know too much, but you'll pretty soon cross paths with a 100 year old robot named B.E.N." she told me. I asked her another question, "Another. If what you say is true then tell me what happened when the cops took me home a few days ago." "You want it in full detail? Or just to quote what happend" she asked me. "Just quoting is fine". She looked a little uncertain with my answer but went along with it.

Cop1: Ms. Hawkins? I remembered my mom dropped the plates she was holding

Mom: Jim!?

Delbert: Oooo wrong turn

Jim: Okay thanks for the lift guys

Cop1: not so fast

Cop2: We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area

Cop1: Moving violation 9-0-4 section 15 paragraph…uhhhhh.

Jim: 6?

Cop1: Thank you

Jim: Don't mention it

Mom: Jim!

Cop2: As you are aware ma'am this constitutes as a violation of his probation

Mom: Yes, yes, no I understand. But um could we just…

Delbert: Um pardon me officers um if I might interject here. I'm the noted astrophysist Doctor

Delbert Dobbler perhaps you've heard of me. No, I have a clippin

Cop2: Are you the boys father?

Mom: Oh yuck no he's just an old friend of the family

Cop1&2: BACK OFF SIR!

Mom: Thank you Delbert I can handle it from here

Delbert: Well Sarah if you insist, don't ever let me do that again

Cop2: Due to repeated violations of statue 15-C. We have impounded his vehicle. Any more

slip-ups will result to a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall

Cop1: Kiddie Mooscow

Cop2: The Slammo

Mom: Thank you officers it won't happen again

Cop2: We see his type all the time ma'am

Cop1: Wrong choices

Cop2: Dead enders

Cop1: Losers

Cop2: You take care now

Cop1: Lets motor

Mom: Jim I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall is that it. Jim, Jim look at me, its

been hard enough to keep this place a float by myself without y...

Jim: Mom its no big deal there was nobody around those cops just wont get off my...forget it

Mom: Yes I'll be right there Miss Dumgwity. Jim I just don't want to see you throw away your

entire future

Jim: I have no future

YOUR POV

I hmphed at Jim, "Do you believe me now" Jim was speechless, "Jim?, Jim?" snapping my fingers in his face "Sorry its just a lot to take in, but how can that be". I looked at him knowing that feeling of not knowing what the hell is going on, " I don't know how its possible, Will and I are still trying to figure it out why we were sent here." I shrugged my shoulders. I turned to Will and see his eyelids are sliding close, which means it's passed his bedtime, "Uhoh" I said "Has it really been 2 hours". Will starts to get up, " Mia I'm tired" Will walks up to me, "Can you sing to make me sleep?" I smiled, "Yeah let me just pack up my stuff" 2 mins later "Ok come here" he sits in my lap and I rocked him back and forth singing 'Into the West' by Annie Lennox

Lay down,

your sweet and weary head.

Night is falling.

You have come to journey's end.

Sleep now, and dream

of the ones who came before.

They are calling,

from across a distant shore.

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see.

All of your fears will pass away.

Safe in my arms,

you're only sleeping.

What can you see,

on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea,

a pale moon rises.

The ships have come,

to carry you home.

And all will turn,

to silver glass.

A light on the water.

All souls pass.

Hope fades,

Into the world of night.

Through shadows falling,

Out of memory and time.

Don't say,

We have come now to the end.

White shores are calling.

You and I will meet again.

And you'll be here in my arms,

Just sleeping.

What can you see,

on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea,

a pale moon rises.

The ships have come,

to carry you home.

And all will turn,

to silver glass.

A light on the water.

Grey ships pass

Into the West.

After he falls asleep, I quickly told Jim, "I'll be right back" I took Will to my bunk. I notice him starting to shiver and so I took off my vest to try and give him more warmth. Now I'm just my spaghetti strap top. I come back out and see Jim wide eyed. 'Wow she's not just beautiful she gorgeous' thought Jim. I sat down next to him and he says " Mia you sang like an angel " I blushed at his comment and look away "Thanks" I turn my head and notice that Jim is getting closer to you, and the space between you guys faces was slowly decreasing "Mia" he said in a low voice 'I need to make my move or I'll never know how she feels about me' he mentally gulped 'well here I go' I stuttered "Jim..I..uh" I was cut off wen Jim's lips pressing against my own, which surprised me because I never thought he would ever like someone like me, but I gladly returned his kiss. I then put my hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He broke away now leaving you speechless.

"Wow" I sighed out 'I took her breath away'

Jim smiled down at you then the question that's been nagging at him surfaced " Mia will you tell me what happened to you?" I chuckled a little bit, "Way to kill the mood" I sighed as I looked down and started to shiver because of the nighttime cold. I then feel something being draped over my shoulders, "Saw you shivering" Jim said in such a caring voice. It was Jim's jacket. "Thank you" I sigh and begin my tale "It all began when I was born"

"My mother and father were never married he cheated on his wife and told my mom that he would introduce me to my family when I turned 2 that way he would have to face what he's done. When I became of that age...nothing happened, and it was always lie after lie filling me with nothing but hopeless dreams, then his wife began to get a little suspicious of him staying out so late which I can understand, but that's when he started distancing himself from me. Making promises and always breaking them, hardly paying the child support money that my mom needed so desperately just to keep us living.

She could barely buy enough food for us to eat because of all the bills she had to pay and she had a low paying job, but it was all there was. I later found out that the house we moved into was a house my father pushed my mom into. He made my mom pay the house payment and charged her interest, and a bonus interest for letting her stay. All that interest went to him. So basically all that child support was money that was going back to him" (Actually this is true my real father was an $$ for what he did to me but mostly what he did to make my mom suffer. I'm glad I don't live with him) I had a few tears falling but Jim caught them with his forefinger and urged me to continue the story,

"Years went on as my heart always had a void in it, and with each passing year grew larger. Now when I turned 8, I met my step father, he always took me to work with him and his workers, and everytime I was alone playing with a cat, one...one..." you started to cry Jim put you in his arms "Shhh it's ok. I'm here" he said rocking me back and forth I began to speak but it came out a bit muffled "O-one o-of his w-workers he...he put his hand in my u-u-underwear and started f-fingering me" you cried in his arms "WHAT!?" he said but wanted it to be a yell 'No, I was right. And here I thought she just didn't like me. It's because of her past experiences' he looked up at the sky with fury in his eyes he curled his hand to a fist holding it in the air "If I ever see that creep...when I'm through with him he'd be wishing that he'd never been born" He looked back at me, his face went back to the soft and gentle look that he always gave me and said in a concerned tone "Didn't you tell anyone about that?"

I looked up "No, because who would believe me and besides when it happened it was just to painful to say. I don't think you would walk up to your friends and say 'Hey guys guess what such and such happened to me when I was little' how do ya think they'll take it? Well? I don't think so. And it countinued happening till I asked if I could have a babysitter" I paused for awhile letting Jim sink all this information in. Then I continued "But there's still more" "WHAT!?" 'More!? oh no what else happened to her ' "2 years after mom and my step father married, I was about 11 years old, things...our lives, were going down hill, because his side of the family are all alcoholics, smokers, or they've been in jail about two times. But one night, which later turned into a series of events," I took a deep breath.

"Go on, what happened" Jim said in a whisper

"...he was giving me a massage when he told me to...to...spread my legs open, I thought nothing of it so I did what he told me. But then he used his hand to rub my private area, and made me have those memories of what happened to years ago pop up in my head. He told me to flip over so that I was on my back. At that moment I knew something wasn't right but I did as he said because I would get whipped by the belt if I didn't do something I was told. He took off my shirt and unhooked my bra and ...and...he..would" I waved my hand in front of my chest telling him that he only did something up top. I couldn't finish my sentence, and I started to cry even more into Jim's shirt

"You don't have to say anything, I get what hapened" 'Her own step father. Now I see why it's hard for her to say it' "Now I know why you never said a word of this to William. You don't want him to hate him for what he's done to you" I nodded "The only thing neither of them took was my virginity which I'm glad to still have. And for a year and a half he did that to me, bribing me with candy and money. I can't believe I was so stupid as to let him touch me. Until I told my mom. When I did I was sent straight to counseling that took out the last piece of happiness I held. I started locking myself in my room. I didn't have any friends and my mom always worked long hours at her new work, it paid a lot better than her old jobs but, I didn't see her till I went to bed. And you know that children usually forget about there imaginary friends, well...I didn't, they were all I had.

Ever since I can remember I always talked to myself and always imagined cartoon characters being at my side to comport me, because I was so lonely. I used to always want to get out but" I started to cry again "it was already too late. I grew accustomed to silence, and darkness but didn't to be a goth, or emo. I just wish I could restart my life and make sure I was never born " I began sobbing. Jim looks down on you and says, "Why would you ever wish you were never born. I you weren't then I would never had met...you" I look up at him and smiled then buried my head in his chest

JIM'S POV

'I never knew she had such a bad life, she's so innocent and pure, and yet all those events happened to her. I wish I could help her, but you can't change the past. Those memories will haunt her forever' I held her tighter in my arms then she did something unexpected. She lifted her head up and pressed her lips to mine, I was shocked but returned her kiss. Right now she needed someone to comfort her after her story. She put her hand behind my head and I put mine on her waist. When I remembered what I was doing I pulled my hand away from her before she would think that I'm taking advantage of her. She pulled away and said very low. "Thank you Jim" I was confused by that, "For what?"

"For listening and comforting me the way you did, you're the first person I've ever told." she began to snuggle into my chest. "I needed to tell somebody about this" she said with a tear rolling down her face. I then put my hand on the side of her face and wiped it away using my thumb, and looked her dead in the eyes, "It's alright Mia, I won't let anyone touch you again." I embraced her tightly in my arms. "I will always be there to protect you" I whispered to her. She nodded her head and placed it in the crook of my neck "um.. Maria? could I ask you something?" "Mmmhmm" "Would you...uh...could I...um" "Yes?"

"Would it...be alright with you if I put my hand on your waist?" I was prepared for her to scream at me but saw her nod her head 'Ok I should just take this slow' I leaned into her and pulled her head towards me. I looked at her for a second to make sure she was really cool with this, but I didn't see her protest with it, so I placed my lips on hers. Since I had permission I put my hand on her waist and pulled her more into me. I wanted this moment to last forever. Then I brought out my tongue and stroked her bottom lip begging her to let me in. To tell you the truth I didn't want to rush her like this… but I just couldn't control my body.

However, I was about to pull back thinking I would be out of line doing this, but she slowly opened and I let my tongue explore her mouth. She let out a few moans, which turned me on, and at that point I knew she loved this. So now I started to turn the kiss from soft and gentle to rough and passionate. She loved every bit of this; we were having a fight for dominance with our tongues. Some how she made me let out a moan or two. Despite how much I hated it I broke the kiss, but still had my hand on her waist " Maria I'm sorry I shouldn't have rushed you into that so quickly...I'm sorry for taking advantage of you I..." I was cut off by Maria kissing me then break away She said "Jim it's alright I...uh...actually liked it."

"Since you're the only one that's really been there for me and listened to my story I just couldn't see myself with anyone else besides you. Not to mention you stole my first kiss" She smiled at that last bit. I was shocked that I stole her first kiss. I would have thought she would have had someone else besides me kiss her, "That was your first kiss?". She looked a bit sheepish, "yes". I on the other had smiled with male satisfaction that I had been this beauty's first kiss, "Mine too"

YOUR POV

" Maria, I know we've only known each other for a few days now, but I need to tell you something. When I came aboard this ship I thought I had nothing to lose since my father left, but when I first met you I thought you were an angel and I didn't want to lose you to someone else. At first I thought these feelings were because I thought of you as a friend, but now that I really think about it, it wasn't. My heart was telling me something else. I was just hoping that you had feelings for me as I do for you...Maria…. I love you" 'He just said he loved me? No one has ever said that to me!'

JIM'S POV

I was waiting for an answer from her but all I got was silence. I was starting to think 'Maybe I did the wrong thing. She probably doesn't return my feelings' I was about to get up when Maria grabbed the collar of my shirt and french kissed me. She had her hand behind my head, and leaned into me, causing me to lose my balance and I fell backwards and took her along with me. Now I was taken back by her confession but couldn't deny the pleasure she was giving me so I returned it. I put one hand on her waist while the other was behind her head pressing her more towards me. She said between breaths " no one…has…ever…told…me…that". I was at a lose when she said that. "Never?" She shook her head "Well…ya. Usually my mom just says something along the lines of caring for me but never said she loved me. No one besides you has told me so" tears rolling down her eyes. I rolled her over with my hands still in place while her free hand went on my back. I slowly started to kiss around her jaw line then worked my way to her neck and found her weak spots. She slowly began to pant, and whispered in my ear "Jim...please do..." she panicked a little bit. I gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry I'm not going any lower" A smile formed on her lips and the gaze in her eyes said 'Thank you'

Maria's POV

I liked how he was making me feel this way. It felt deliciously pleasurable, and that's when I thought of a way to return the favor. "Jim, take off your shirt" his eyes were wide in confusion and uncertainty, "What? Why?" he questioned. "You'll see" Double checking with me he takes off his shirt and puts it aside, while I gawked at him when I saw that he had a perfect 6 pack possibly 8, his body was well toned. "well Maria " he turned to me, thankful that he didn't see me ogling at his abs. "Turn around". He did so and when he wasn't facing me I sat right behind him with my chest on his back and started to massage his shoulders. He tensed up because he wasn't expecting this kind of contact. "Jim your so tense you need to relax" I told him innocently, 'not!'. He prepared for me to do this but he relaxed eventually. When I started going lower he tensed up again. I began to nibble on his earlobe and say "Jim just relax" I told him in a taunting tone 'If she keeps this up I'm goin to melt into a puddle she's turning me on so fast it's not funny' Still nibbling on his ear I said

"Jim" I said in a whisper, "I give you permission,...just with our clothes on". He was shocked and blushed by what I said "Are you sure" he was still with his back to you "cause you don't h..." However I cut him off. "But, I do know that I'm with you, and you wouldn't do anything to hurt me" I hugged him from the behind, "I love you too Jim". He sat there, paralyzed, until he grabbed my wrist, spun me into his chest, and frenched me. He let his right hand slid down until it covered my right breast. As I started to whimper and pant, Jim pulls away and softly tells me " Maria are you certain about this, I don't want to make you uncomfortable" you look in his eyes "Jim I'm ok with it. By you giving me a choice to stop this I know you wouldn't take advantage of me. I know you won't harm me,...and since I love you I need to get over my fears that you now know. If you don't help me to conquer this then all hope of a relationship is lost" he nods knowing I'm right and leans in again kissing me while his hand starts to pinch and massage my breast which gave me a weird feeling

'What is this knew feeling, this happened before but with him it just...with his touch..makes me have tingles all over. Is it because he's the one I love?' I moaned his name "Jim" I felt his lips form into a smirk. Then I did the unthinkable, from all the pleasure that he was giving me , I place one of my hands on his covered manhood and began to rub him. Starting off slow, but gradually getting fast, causing him to moan out my name " Maria ". In the process gave me an even more passionate kiss. I didn't want this to stop, but you smelled something, something familiar and fowl. I looked up and saw lurking around the shadows was none other than...

Mr. Scrupe. Fortunately he didn't see me or Jim yet, "Jim...Jim stop". He broke away thinking he made a wrong move, "I-I-I'm sorry I knew I was g.." I quickly placed a finger on his lips. "No don't worry it's not that it's..." I kissed him again so only he could hear,"Look up". Confused he does and right away knew what I mean't "Why don't we go to bed Mia " he suggest, standing up and offering his hand "Yeah we both have a long day tomorrow" I began to get up with Jim's help "Goodnight" he whispered to me. "Goodnight" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran to find my bunk.

Over the next few days Jim, Will, and myself would sneak out at night to the bow and watch movies. Jim found all of these movies and items I brought from my world were fascinating since his world doesn't have our materials, and the two of us were even closer. When nobody was around we would make out and then continue what we were doing.

(After the years I had to improve this story I still couldn't think of a different scene for this part.)

One time when I left Jim on deck, my brother came out, walked up to Jim and said "WHY ARE YOU WITH MY SISTER!?" Jim was startled but responded "I'm with your sister William because I love her with all my heart. I've never met a girl like her, she's so unique" he was a bit dazed when he said this. "Oh yeah, well she's just a bitch, why would you love someone like that. She nothin but a slut." This pissed off Jim "DON'T YOU EVER CALL A BITCH YOU MAYBE HER BROTHER BUT NO ONE CALLS THE WOMAN I LOVE THAT!" "Oh, I'm so scared, I bet when you go back to your planet you're probably going to dump her to go out with some other hooker" Now he's ticked if looks could kill this would have William in his grave right now "How dare you say that about your own sister. She is my first and last love,...she is the only one who completes who I am, and I won't have some kid telling me false things about her" Will starts to smile "That's all I needed to hear" Jim looked confused, "Huh?"

"I maybe 7 but I try to protect my sis. I promised her to check out anyone who liked her, and you passed my the only one for her" He walks back the way he came, leaving a proud, confused, and happy Jim. When I snuck out the following night to the bow I noticed that Will wasn't coming, "He must have fallen asleep" I muttered. So instead of watching something I took out my CD player and started to sing to one of my favorite songs Hikari' by Hikaru Utada (look this up on youtube because I got my story erased by putting the actual lyrics up here)

After I sang, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to the one person who continues to do this to me. "Jim! do you always have to spook me like that?" I playfully scolded, trying to sound mad. He chuckles, "Sorry love, I could try, but it's very hard to resist your beauty" he says from behind and starts to kiss my neck. I tilted my head to the side, giving him full access. I shivered every time his lips touched my bare skin. Shortly I pulled away, "Jim I need to tell you something" my eyes were full of pain and uncertainty. Jim knew something was up " what is it" his face quickly turning to worry. I faced him

"Jim if you were to know something about my body, something that was abnormal would you still love me the way you do now" I was afraid of what his answer would be. However, he slightly surprised me, "Of course I would, your the only one for me Mia." Even though he said that I was still nervous, "Alright" I backed away from him to make sure I wouldn't hurt him. I placed one hand in front of my face and slowly curl it into a fist. In the blink of an eye 3 razor sharp metal claws sprouted from my fist between the knuckles. I started to feel very self conscious, "I...I did want to tell you Jim but... I didn't know how you would react to this" I retracted my claws and look at the ground "Jim...in my world my kind are referred to as mutants an abomination of the world, same goes for William, but our parents don't know of these abilities that we have because they hate mutants. Humans fear us and try to kill us just because were different and believe that our powers are a threat. I hope you can forgive me." I began to cry.

There was only the sound of the wind before you heard Jim walking up to and embraced you in his arms " I would never judge you for what you are, what counts is who YOU are, those powers...only make you more unique, not to mention very attractive" I blushed and smiled. 'He excepted me' that gave me a lot of comfort, "Thank you Jim...I thought no one would except me with this" I put my head on his shoulder and he placed his on my head "I will love you no matter what" he whispered to me.

The next day Jim told me that he would be with Silver taking one of the life boats for a spin "Jim just be careful ok?" I told him worriedly. "Alright alright. Love don't worry I'll be fine" he replies kissing my forehead. "Ok but I know how reckless you can be" I giggled a bit, "HEY! I take offense in that" he says pouting very cutely I might add. "O ya and what are you going to do about it? Hmm?" I smirked. Then he got unnerving evil grin on his face which made my smile drop, 'Uh-oh what's he up to...RUN!'

I bolted in the opposite direction. I ran for about 15 seconds till I felt Jim grab my arm from behind and pulled me into a secluded dark area. He pins me to the wall and roughly crashes his lips to mine. His tongue was begging for entrance, but considering he didn't want to wait, he pushes it in my mouth and I let him dominate. I giggled in my throat, thinking of how I ticked him off to do this. He massaged my tongue and I let a few soft moans escape. He brakes away for air and starts to kiss, lick and suck on my neck, giving me hickey's n my sensitive spots "Jim" I said to him in a whisper. He snaked his hand down to the outside of my underwear, placed his finger close to the waistband and began rubbing. This action made me wet instantly, "Jim!" I silently screamed. He stopped kissing me in fear that he did something wrong, "I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" he was just too sweet for his own good. I'm glad I found someone like him, "N-no. It's ok I was just surprised" I sensually answered. He had a small smile on his face, "If you say so. However, you still have to face your punishment for what you said to me" he says in a seductive tone. I mocked being fearful, "Jim...I...I'm...s-sorry ahhh " This pleasure was unbearable. I wanted to give some of this pleasure Jim was giving be back, so the hand that I had free I used to rub his member. I stared to squeeze then tickle it. I knew I was doing it right when I heard him panting.

Suddenly he used his other hand to go up my shirt and grabbed my left breast pinching and squeezing it. I wrapped my left leg around him which gave him more access to my mether regions. Unfortunately good things always come to an end, "Jimbo!" Silver yelled in the distance. We broke away saying at the same time, "Silver!" I quickly tried to catch my breath, "Jim...go before...he sees us" he nods and takes off running 'If Silver hadn't of interfered I...uh..I could of asked her'

It's been 25 minutes since I last saw Jim, so to keep myself occupied I began swabbing the deck. William offered to help some, because apparently he was bored. I sighed feelings lonely with Jim gone, "I hope you come back soon Jim, I feel so empty when your not around me" I silently said to the wind. Will then interrupts my thoughts, "Mia?" he said. I turned to him, "Hm?" Then he tells me something that filled me with dread, "Isn't this he part where the star explodes?" he questioned. I dropped my mop, 'Oh my god. How could I have forgotten!' I grabbed Will's hand and started our assent to the Captain's quarters, "Come on Will we need to warn the Captain!" When we reached our destination I began to pound on her door,"Captain open up. It's an emergency!" She calmly opens her door looking as if she was in shock ,"What tis it ?" she questioned us. I was out of breath but did my best for her to understand me, "Captain….we are on course…..to a star that is …..bout to explode…resulting to a black hole!" Her eyes went wide, "How do you know this?" she looked at me suspiciously. I answered with a quick, "Hard to explain, no time. It's going to blow in five seconds" Will tightly holds onto me. She frowns a bit, "How do I know this isn't some kind of rubbish" she challenged. At that moment she almost fell over from the shockwave. Thankfully Will and I hung onto something and braced ourselves. "What the…" she said dazed. I looked at her and shot her a, 'I told you so' look.

Jim's Pov

I just barely parked the life boat after having one of the best rides of my life when I noticed that Silver seemed a bit shaken up. I chuckled, maybe my driving was too much for the old man,

"You having a little trouble there?". I couldn't help but smirk. Silver laughs obviously trying to hide it, "Oh get away from me….ah Jimbo if I could fly like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing the streets the minute I walked by". Then he plopped down in front of me exausted. Morph transformed into a mini version of him and mimicked him, "Bowing the streets. Eh", he even copied his movements. I looked at Silver and chuckled at that, "I don't know, they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home" I let gravity help me to sit. At that moment I thought about Mia how her skin was so soft, how warm her luscious lips were as they touch mine. I smiled, "But I'm going to change that.".

Silver wasn't fully paying attention to me but asked, "Really lad? How so?" I quickly came up with something so as to not alert him of what I was going after, "Uh….I got some plans. Going to have people look at me a little different. " Silver gave me a sad look, "Oooo. Sometimes…plans go astray" I gave an arrogant smile, "Not this time". I saw Silver trying to tighten a bolt on his leg with some difficulty just as Morph turned himself into a wrench to help him. So I awardly asked him, "So…uh…how'd that happen" He gave me a hard look, "You give up a few things…chasing a dream" he looked down sadly. "Was it worth it". He looks up at me and smiles. "I'm hoping it is Jimbo. I most certainly am." However, our talk was cut short as some powerful force threw both Silver and my self. We quickly ran on deck to see what we hit. I heard Silver mumble out, "What the devil…" I saw Mia running alongside the Captain on the top deck with William in her arms, then saw her jump off the railing and land perfectly on the ground just like the Captain. She dashed off and I followed, but was stopped when Mr. Arrow ordered me to tie up the sails .

Mia's Pov

"Come on William we need to secure ourselves" I ran with Will to the mast and grab two ropes. I tied up Will first, making sure in was tight enough to hold a good grip then tied my own. "You stay here and barricade yourself some how" I hugged him "Stay out of sight" I gave him a stern look. Thankfully he got the message, "Ok Mia I will" I nodded and quickly went to help the crew to secure the sails. Unfortunately fate seemed to hate me because I was paired with Mr. Scrupe. 'What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment. My life sucks right now'. And what was worse that disgusting piece of shit was eyeing me like a piece of meat. He also tried to feel me up, with no success. Just the thought is fowl.

Jim's Pov

I climbed up to reach the sails with Silver to prevent them from getting even more banged up. I glanced now and then at Mia to make sure she was ok. I really didn't like it that,…that…bug thing was next to her. He would always look her up and down and sometimes try to feel on her, but her reflexes stopped him from doing so. As I was glaring daggers at that thing I almost failed to realize a small chunk of rumple hit Silver "SILVER!" I said He got knocked over by the debris and I quickly grabbed his rope and pulled him up "Thanks lad" I smiled , but out of curiosity I turned my head and saw a gigantic asteroid, heading straight towards the us. One thought crossed my mind, 'Is this really the end? Mia!' I looked at Mia as she to glanced at the asteroid, but for some reason she went on back to work like there was no danger. 'Huh? How could she not….she knows something I don't' I gazed back at the asteroid and noticed something, 'Wait a minute is it slowing down?' It stopped slowly and suddenly started hurling backwards. I heard a voice say, "Captaiiiin! The starrrr" someone from the crew yelled. I then heard Delbert confirm my worst fears, "It's evolving into…ah…a black hole." While Delbert panicked the Captain stood her ground. Suddenly the crewmember at the wheel grunted, "Were being pulled in" he then got knocked out by the wheel. The captain, seeing this, ran to the wheel trying to steer us in a safe direction, "Oh no ya don't" she yelled out. As soon as I got down, I headed over to Mia after she climbed down and embraced her. She hugged me back. "Jim I'm glad your alright" she told me.

I gave a small smile, "Don't worry I'll be here to protect you and W…" I then noticed one was missing. "Where's Will?" Now I was worried, where was he?

"Jim!" I looked to my right and there he was running up to me and hugged me. Which was odd he never did that during our voyage. " Jim I'm scared " I saw tears streaming down his face, which tore my heart apart. "Will it'll be okay." I said to reassure him. I placed my right hand behind him pushing him closer to me. He began to hug me tighter, "How can it be alright we've seen this over a 100 times we know who's going to die and how …. " Mia covered his mouth a little too late. I clearly had fear written all over my face, "What?"Another blast knocked the three of us over. We heard Mr. Arrow call to the Captain, "All sails secure captain" Mister Arrow saluted. Which she quickly answered, "good man now release them immediately" she screamed Mr. Arrow looked unsure if the Captain lost it, "Uh…Aye Captain. You heard her men unfold those sails!"

"What!?"

"But we just finished!"

"tying them down!"

"Make up your blooming minds!"

I got up helping Mia and Will to there feet, when Maria was standing I grabbed her around the shoulders, "Mia…tell me what's going to happen" I demanded. She began to stutter,

"I….uh…." I was a bit ticked off that she wasn't giving me any answers, and shook her, "Mia TELL ME!". At that moment I regretted my actions. I've never yelled at her. 'What have I done'. She was on the verge of tears, and it made me feel like the lowest thing imaginable, "It's too hard to say Jim. If I told you any thing…..you or someone else could die". When she said that two crystal like tears came down her face. The captain called out before I could press the matter further with her, "Mr. Hawkins make sure all life lines are secure good and tight!" I pursed my lips together trying to think of something to say, but I gave up and sighed, "Aye Captain!" I turned to the two, I wanted to ask the million questions I had swirling about my head, but I knew I wouldn't get an answer out from them, Mia told me she couldn't reveal what is to happen next.

After five minutes

"Life lines secure Captain!"

"Very good"

Delbert quickly updated the Captain, "Captain the last wave ! Here it comes!" Delbert screamed. The Captain shouted to all of us, "Hold on to your lifelines gents it's going to be a bumpy ride" I darted for Will and Mia, "Come on." I led them to a pole and put my body in front of them for protection. Mia was clinging to the pole while Will was holding on my waist tightly and burying his face into my stomach. 'It'll be alright' I thought to myself 'Thanks Jim' My eyes nearly fell out of my sockets when I heard a voice not my own, 'What the!?….Will?' looked down at him. 'H-how did you read my… ' 'Thoughts? Well I'm sure Mia told you. That were mutants' '…uh…yeah she told me about hers but failed to mention your powers' 'Why do you think I act to old for my age' I couldn't think of anything after that. The last wave came with such force that Mia was shaken off the pole and crashed into me, but didn't knock me down. I kissed her forehead. "Mia it'll be alright" I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could. She nodded and got a hold of my shirt, and closed her eyes. Seconds passed and we later heard cheering. Mia opened her eyes and looked at me, then to the area where we heard the noise. I grabbed her hand and Wills and slowly walked to Silver's side. The Captain slowly came up to us. "I must congratulate you Mr. Silver it seems that your cabin boy did a bang up job with those life lines"

'Will here it comes' Mia she in her head to him.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow? Mr. Arrow?" Mr. Scrupe takes his time to reach the Captain with a fake apologetic face. "I'm afraid… Mr. Arrow has been lost" he hands the Captain the now ownerless hat to her. She looks heartbroken. "His lifeline was not secure" Everyone suddenly looked at me. I was shocked because I checked them, "No. I checked they were secure" I ran to the mast and saw all the ropes except for one, "I did they were secure…. I swear" The Captains expression changed. Now she had a hard glare turned in my direction. Not being able to stand her glare I looked to floor. Silver glanced at Scrupe, catching his smiles an evil grin. Silver gives him an angry disapproving look.

"Mr. Arrow was a" she coughed "fine spaceman. Better than anyone could ever be, but he knew the risk, as do we all. Resume your post we carry on" I ran to hide somewhere no one could find me

Mia's Pov

I went after Jim but Silver stopped me from pursuing him. "Let him go lass, let him cool down" he walked away 'Maybe I did the wrong thing, maybe I should've told him sad' I sadly sighed. I then felt Will penetrating my thoughts, 'No. You didn't.' I turned around to face Will, 'But now he's going to hate me he's….he's….' I looked down in defeat. 'You and I both know we can't…..well….right now we're considered psychics, if we were to reveal the up coming events, the pirates could here us and that would jeopardize everyone and everything on this trip.' I sighed a little frustrated, 'I know you are right but I feel so guilty, like I betrayed him. I soon felt him leave my mind. 'I know I'll sneak up on deck and see Jim, but I have to be careful'

Jim's Pov

Later that night I walked out on deck seeing that no one was there, and found a place to sit on. I climbed on the rope ladder, grabbed a piece of string and started fiddling with it. That is, until I heard someone say "Wasn't your fault ya know" It was Silver, "Why half the crew woulda been swimming in that blac…" In anger I threw the string and jumped down next to him, "Look don't you get it. I screwed up I mean for 2 seconds I thought I could do something right I….ahhhhh I just….sighs forget it….forget it" I leaned on a pole holding the tears that wanted to be let out. 'Maria I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I understand why you didn't you tell me? You didn't want me to change the future because of the consequences that could come with my actions. I'm sorry', at that thought more tears ran down my face. I felt Silver turn me around,

"Now you listen to me James Hawkins. You got the meanings of greatness in ya, but ya gotta take action and chart your own course, stick to it no matter the squalls and when the time comes for you to prove it and show what your made of…well I hope I'm there…catching some of the light glistening off your sails" I leaned into him and cried harder than ever on Silver's chest not caring at that instant. Surprised and then relaxed he said "There, there. It's alright Jimbo. It's alright" He hugged me, then began coughing and released me from our hug. He gives me a nervous chuckle, "I…uh best be gettin about my watch. And you best be gettin some shut eye" I went to the stairs but not before turning to Silver smiling slightly at him, then continued my way downstairs. When I was out of sight I let out a deep sigh, 'Now the only thing I have to do is tell her I'm sorry.' I swallowed hard still remembering how I treated her, 'but how? She probably won't even look at me after what I did'

Silvers Pov

"Got a little to deep there Morphy. Next thing ya know they'll be saying that I've gone soft" Morph cuddles with him and Silver puts a hand behind his head and smiles. But didn't know that he was being watched by Scrupe.

Mia's Pov

I started crying doubting that Jim would be understanding and not hate me. I began talking to myself.

'_You don't know if that's true. He still loves you no matter what'_

'But I didn't tell him and I saw his eyes when I refused to'

'_He said he loved you no matter what he will always love you. Just say your sorry, but tell him that revealing the future could be deadly' _

'I wish it was as simple as that. But…he…he might shun me away' I mentally cry

'_He needs you just as you need him. Here he comes. Go!'_ I swallow really hard

'Here I go'

I heard Jim coming downstairs, relief written all over his face, but still I was shaking in my boots. 'What if he yells at me again?' So I slowly walked away from the wall and went over to him. I gulped down my fears unsuccessfully, "Jim?" I whispered to him. It seemed like he heard me because he stopped abruptly and turned around to look at me. 'Aww man how can I say it. Keep your cool Jim just say it'. "Jim I'm so sorry I should've told you what was to happen but, I can't change a future that's already written.…I…I'm so sorry, please forgive me" I began to cry and looked to the floor. I couldn't face him it was hard enough just looking at him.

Lemon

Jim's Pov

'Why is she apologizing, I should be the one...' "No Maria I'm the one who needs forgiveness, you tried to warn me that the knowledge of the up coming events is dangerous for obvious reasons, and for me yelling at you like that….I should have known better. I never…I'm sorry"

Mia's Pov

I blinked rapidly before raising my head towards him, 'Did he…'. I looked up and gazed deep into his eyes. A single tear rolled down his face, and that's when I knew he was truly sorry for what he did. So I did the only thing that would comfort him, I stood before him, put my hand behind his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hands went to my waist and my mid back. He licked my bottom lip for entrance, which I gladly opened for him, he explored every inch of my mouth, and now and then, he would massage my tongue, making me, let out a few moans. He needed me as much as I needed him "Mia?" he said as he broke away. He looked nervous "Yes?" 'How am I going to say this?' "When this journey' is over um…will you be…uh" he sweats a little "Look we've known each other for weeks now right"

I nodded "And remember when I spoke with you about how I thought all hope was lost for me, and that I don't want to lose you to somebody else." He got a hold of my hands and brought them to his face "Well…." He swallowed hard then kissed my restrained hands "Mia would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" 'He just asked me to…Ahhh!' I smiled big and roughly kiss him and replied "Of course I will James P. Hawkins, nothing would make me happier than to be your girlfriend. All you need to do is teach me the ways of your world so I can fit in" Surprised but happy he thrust his tongue in my mouth, his hand which was on my waist went down to my inner thigh and began to stroke up and down there, while his other gently went up and down my side "Jim" I squeaked out "Yes. my love"

"Jim…ah…just to tell you...ah…I won't be ready to have children till…ah…a few years"

"Then I'll be waiting for you I want to be one with you but I don't want to pressure you."

"Jim you're the best I don't deserve you"

"Same here Mia I don't deserve you" he left my lips and went to my neck to my hot spots. I tried to tell him not to get me aroused when I stopped due to him sucking harder on my neck. It felt so good and so right. I began to lick his ears making him work faster on my neck. He soon parted from my neck back to my lips. My hand slid inside his pants then his boxers and gently went up and down his shaft. He shivers at my touch "Mia do you have to make me feel dirty" he says joking "Of course I do since you the only one I love my prince" I gave him a devilish smile.

At that said he pushed me into a secluded hallway. When he stopped my lips left his for air, then attacked his neck kissing his hot spots. He took off my shirt as I did the same with him, he gently placed me on the floor and laid on top of me. 'He wouldn't take my virginity. Would he?' as if sensing it "I would never take your innocence without your permission" I relaxed at his words and let him do what he wanted. He kissed me again, our tongues fighting with each other. He then lifted me slightly just to unhook my bra, then placed it on my shirt that was tossed. I broke the kiss blushing and looked away, cause now he's gazing at my exposed chest. "My god Mia your beautiful, you're a goddess" I blushed even more at his comment, his right hand delicately grabbed my chin and made me stare into his eyes. It appeared he was looking for an answer to continue. I nodded. He gave me a gentle smile and lightly kissed me while his hand that was holding my chin left to my left breast.

He started massaging it while my arms went to his neck. "Jim…ah…uh…that feels…so…good" Jim knew how much he was pleasing me so he left my lips, trailing down my neck, to between my breast. He gazed into my eyes again taking both of my hands, pinning them above my head with his left hand. He went back to my chest gobbling my breast in his mouth. "Jim, ahhh…." I arched my back when I felt him lick around my nipple. When the bud began to harden he switched to sucking. "Oh…I love you " I breathed out. "I love you to." He replied. He turned to my other breast while his hand caressed my cheek. I kissed his hand, but his free hand glided past my belly button making me shiver with every touch, down into my panties and inserted a finger in me. "Ahhhhhhhhh" I arched my back in pleasure and wrapped my legs around him as I went with his rhythm. Jim inserted a second, then a third finger into me. Before I climaxed he pulled out of me licking his fingers, then let my hands go and quickly removed his head from my breast to my lips. Jim lovingly told me, "I love you so much Mia". I smiled at him then flipped him over while making a trail of kisses down his chest to his pants.

Making sure to kiss and lightly suck on nipples and give the same treatment to his naval. "Mia please" he begged. I slid my hand inside until I felt his member and began rubbing his shaft. "Mia!" he liked this a lot so I decided to tease him. I used my thumb to slowly rub his tip as well as slowing down my pace. I did this for about 5 minutes. After seeing that he was sweating from the torture; I removed his pants and boxers and saw his large member. Without thinking I put his erected penis in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down licking him as I go. "Mia it feel so good I love you with all my heart..I Ahhh" He climaxed in my mouth. I didn't know if I should swallow or not but I ended up swallowing it all, licking my lips. It kind of tasted like cinnamon icing. And I wanted more.

I slowly crawled up to Jim and frenched him, letting him know how he taste. "Hmmm you taste pretty good" he pants "That was dirty Mia teasing me like that now it's your turn" I had no time when he said that, "Huh? Ahh!" He flipped me over so now he was on top. He pulled up his pants, so I would feel more comfortable, then took mine off. He really is sweet for thinking of me. He kissed me while massaging my inner thigh making me wet. He left my lips licking all the way down to my underwear, slowly taking them off. As Jim did that he licked around my mound. "Jim don't stop" He smirks "I don't plan to" He spread my legs apart and thrust his tongue inside me "Jim!" as he explores me he would constantly bite my clit. This was unbearable. When I thought he was done he flipped me over until I was on my knees, almost in a kneeling position, put his knees on both sides of me, and lifted me up so I was sitting on his face while he licked my juices. That wasn't all he did he used his hands to grab my breast and started rubbing them.

"Oh Jim…I can't hold it. I…ah!" I came in his mouth and he gently laid me on the ground. He came up next to me looking deep in my eyes. I tried to say something, "Jim" he cuts me off by kissing me "I love you so much Mia I can't wait to show you my home world and take you out on a date". I giggled at him a little "Same here. We better get dressed before someone sees us" "your right" he now realizes

10 min later

We both got dressed and before we went to our bunks I said "Jim?"

"Yes love"

"Um… do you want me to reveal some of the up coming events that are to take place very shortly" he sighs "To be honest I would like that but, I know if I do it would change everything and I don't want to jeopardize anything, I want to keep you and William safe I can't let you get hurt" I smiled "Alright, night Jim" I said as I kissed him and walked away "Night my Mia"

Next morning (No one Pov)

The next morning Jim was rudely awakened by a crew member unconsciously blowing in his face. He got out of bed and automatically started getting his boots on. He reached out for the other when it jumped from his extended arm, and jumped behind some of the supplies "Morph?" he sleepily questioned. He glanced over at another bunk that Mia was occupying. Then suddenly remembered the events from last night. Smiling he walked to her bunk and stared intently at her sleeping figure. He whispered "Mia" she groaned, moving slightly to reveal William sleeping beside her. 'Hm he must have had a bad dream or something' He lowered his face to meet hers, brushed the hair away and lightly kissed her lips "Jim?" she said in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear. "Morning angel" he smiled, she shot open her eyes. 'What is it with these pet names?'. "Morning how'd you sleep?" He looks at her with longing then swoops down kissing her off guard. She gave a little gasp, which gave Jim the opportunity to deepen their kiss. She moans wrapping her arms about his neck, while his hands explored her chest. She pants. He brakes away and asks her. He puts a hand behind his head, and blushes, Well…to be perfectly honest I slept very well because of our…um…actions last night" She blushes in turn "Yeah me too but I couldn't sleep so quickly due to someone's nightmares" glances at William .

He chuckles "Well I wouldn't blame him, remember you two are in a totally different world" he kisses her again "Yeah….wait a minute isn't this the par…..I mean didn't Morph take your boot?" He just looks at her a bit funny like she made up that part. Then his face gives an expression that he just remembered, "Oh yeah" now recalling the event. "Jim me and William need to talk to the Captain about something, so if you need us you know where to find us" My smile, I guess, looked a bit off that Jim was able to tell something was wrong. His eyes drooped "Something happens doesn't it?" he states. She nods her head, "Get your boot from Morph and follow him. Ohh and Jim". She pulls him in a French kiss and lets her hand snake down in his pants moving her hand up and down, over his now erected penis, faster than the previous night. He groans. Then as quick as it started she broke away. Jim pants like crazy. "That's payback for your 'Good morning' when you touched my upper half" she smirks, when she sees his dazed face. He straightens himself out and heads to the supplies mumbling 'that's not fair'. "Morph knock it off…it's to early" Morph sneaks up behind and kicks him hard in the butt "HEY MORPH!" Morph laughs transforming back into his goopy self, grabs Jims boot he hid and flies away "Hey come back here" Morph mimics "Come back here" Morph flies out to deck with Jim close behind

Jim's Pov

I leapt for my shoe, grabbing it from Morph which resulted me landing on my stomach. I sigh because I was still tired. 'It's too early for this'. I glanced at Morph who transformed again and squirts water at me "That's it you little squit" I said laughing. I used my boot to hit him but he was to fast and I kept missing "You little squit" he repeated, but gradually his voice begins to deteriorate, "You little squit. You little squit," Now I couldn't hear him, and the only place for him to go was the mess hall. I went down the stairs slipping on my boot, I looked around carefully to find that pink blob but he could be anywhere or anything. So I started to peek in the barrels till I came across one that stored the purps. I searched slowly knowing he can transform into anything. I saw one of them open their eyes then shut them quickly at seeing me. Smiling at his mistake, "Ha…busted" I dived in and swiftly grabbed him. I caught him and petted him nicely. I heard voices, so I covered up Morph with my hands to prevent him from blowing my cover. I peeked through a hole and watched.

"Ve are wanting to move" I heard someone yell out in annoyance.

"We don't move till we have the Treasure map" I heard Silver's voice then, 'What's he talking about?'. "I say we kill them all" Scrupe said with a sickening smirk. Silver grabbed his mouth and gave him an evil glare "I say what's to be done. Disobey my orders like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and trust me, you'll be joining him" He tossed him at my hiding place, which shook enough for me to accidentally let go of Morph, but quickly caught him before he could escape. 'So that's what Mia meant when she said changing the events could kill me. If Mr. Arrow didn't parish I would have been Scrupes victim' I guilt sunk into my heart yet again, but quickly vanished knowing that Mia forgave me. "Strong words but I know something you don't." He drops his claw in my barrel to grab a purp. I didn't want him peeking in so I placed one out for him to grab. "It's that boy" Silvers glare lessens because he knew he'd been caught "Me thinks you have a soft" pokes the purp, "…spot for him." Silver gets this look like he doesn't know what to say but he shortly bring back his glare, "Now mark me…The lot a ya, I care about one thing and one thing only Flints trove…"

Mia's Pov

I grabbed my backpack before heading out to see the Captain. Will and myself ran into the Captain's room and slammed the door shut, "What is the meaning of this?" she said irritated "Yes what's wrong" Delbert calmly replies. I tried to calm my breathing with no success, "There are…pirates…on the ship" I panted nearly out of breath. Her eyes widen in rage "WHAT!?" She runs to her trunk taking out her guns, "Pirates on my ship I'll see them all hanged. Doctor! Familiar these" she tosses a guns to him. He studies it, " Um…well…I've read about them" then accidentally shoots her globe, just missing the Captain. "Uh no diffidently not" She lets out a frustrated sigh then turns to me "Ms. Wilson catch" she hands you one, when Jim burst through the door. She looks at him,"Mr. Hawkins defend this with your life" She threw him the ball (the map) towards him. Before he could touch it, Morph zipped in the air and grabbed it in his mouth. Jim reached to grab it. "Morph! Give it here" He took it back, placed it in his pocket, and went next me, "Mia do you know how to use these things?" Concern spitting out of his mouth. "No, where we come from we shoot tiny metal casing, not lasers were not to advanced. But I'll manage."

I looked at him with fear, "Ok I'll…" There was a noise outside the door, meaning the pirates were breaking in. "Hurry Silver's going to use his laser cannon attachment!" I yelled. All three of them stared at me "WHAT!?" I rolled my eyes "Blast the floor" However, no one moved. That pissed me off here pirates are coming to kill us and no one budged. "JUST DO IT!"

Jim walked next to me and shot the floor making it big enough for all of us to jump in. I grabbed Will, jumped in and ran since I knew the way to the boats by heart. The others were close behind. While they were a ways from me, Will and I took that time to detach the life boats to get ready for an unexciting drop. The Captain slammed the door in their faces yelling "To the long boats quickly" Everyone was now at the door and in the boat, say for the Captain. She graciously jumps in the boat after flipping the switch for your escape. Right when you were about to escape, Morph grabbed to ball out of Jim's pocket, and flew away "MORPH!No!"

He jumped off and went after him. The pirates broke down the door with the Captain not hesitating to shoot wildly. The Doc looks up at something then blast whatever it was with his eyes closed. The object that was shot was so heavy it burst through the floor sending some of the pirates to their deaths. The Captain looked impressed and shocked, "Did you actually aim for that?" The Doc looks astonished "You know actually I did" he told her confused. Since he wasn't looking the Captain had to push his head below before he got his head shot clean off. Since we didn't get out on fast enough it gave Silver an advantage to pulled down the lever, making to door close. Captain didn't seem to happy "Aw crap" I shouted out in frustration. I looked up "Captain shoot at the forward cable, Doctor take the other" They nodded in response and took position. "NOW!" I screamed they both shot the cables causing you to fall out.

Jim saw you guys and jumped in as you plummeted downward. The Captain quickly opened the solar sails and made your escape. Will talks to you telepathically 'Doesn't something happen here?' he asks. I try to remember what happens now when it came to me 'THE LASER BALL!' I turned to the Captain "Captain turn this boat right" She gives me a puzzled face "What? Why?" I didn't bother to respond and took the controls steering it right, by then she knew what I were talking about when she saw the object heading straight towards us. We both tried to steer the boat out of the way, however the ball still hit us but not as hard as it should've, yet it bumped both Will and myself overboard. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jim ran to the side to grab us, but Delbert pulls him back knowing Jim was going to jump after you. "Mia !Will!" We were falling fast. I quickly told Will, "Quick, hang on to my back and stay clear of my shoulder blades." He knew what I was going to do and complied, "Ok." He got on my back, as I instructed, and avoided the area I told him so I could use another one of my powers.

I yelled to him, "Will hold on" we were seconds away from crashing to our doom when…..

All of a sudden we were both hovering over the trees, the only thing that could be heard was the flapping of wings. "Thank heavens for mutant powers" I sighed in relief. I peeked back only to be met with the most beautiful silver feather wings that sparkle in the rays of the sun and moon. "Ok lets go and meet up with the guys" I shout and zipped off. I scanned for the boat having no such luck. "I guess they already crashed" I placed my hand behind your head, "hehehehe…oops". William pointed at as I was flying over a clearing, "look there they are!" I turned to that direction and began my descent. "Jim!" I yelled as I landed gracefully on my feet. Jim looks really down, and slowly answers, "huh? He turns around and when his eyes met us he instantly brightened up seeing that we weren't dead,, Maria!" He cried. He shot in our direction and pulled me into a tight embrace. His eyes looked into mine and I could see the traces of fear that had been there moments ago. Before I could say anything his mouth was on mine kissing me with so much force I almost fell backwards if it weren't for him holding me. Finally passed the shock I kissed him with the same amount of hunger. Will had already got off of my back disgusted by us kissing. Jim reluctantly pulls back "I-I thought I lost you" I place a hand on his left cheek "You could never lose me" he brings his hand up to cover up mine on his cheek

"How?..." That's when Will came into his view, "William!

Your alright" he hugs Will as well taking him in arms and hauled him up to carry him. Jim looks like a father holding Will like that. "How did you survive?" I rolled your eyes "If you took the time to look at my back you would have known by now" He turned his eyes to my wings. He's shocked to see them but quickly goes away and turns into admiration. With a grin on his face, "I always knew you were an angel" I couldn't help but blush. Will squirmed in Jim's arms wanting to be let down. After Jim set him down he shouted to Jim, "Jim, we have a problem. What you have is not the map!" Jim looks at him oddly and pulled out the map to inspect it. It began to levitate in the air and slowly turned into Morph, "hahaha" he laughed. Jim was pretty pissed off at that, "Morph!? Morph where's the map!?" he yelled at him frustrated. Morph transforms back into the map and a coil of rope showing Jim where he hid it. "ARE YOU SERIOUS IT'S BACK ON THE SHIP!?" he angrily shouted. Morph laughs nervously, the tries to evade Jim who reaches out to grab him. The captain looks up "Restrain that blob and get low we have company" she whispered to everyone. One of the life boats hovered over us, and fortunately they didn't see us. As it passed by she ordered "We must find a more suitable position, Mr. Hawkins" she hands him a gun "scout ahead"

He reaches for it in understanding, "Aye Captain" he tucked it in his back pocket and headed in a direction. I strolled up to him, "I'm going with you" I told him which was then followed by, "Me too". Jim turned to us, "No you're not" he said sternly. I was shocked, "W-why not" I was a little irked that he would not allow me to join. "I almost lost you, both of you. I don't want you two coming with me, understand!" I was baffled by his outburst, that I almost wanted to cry. I knew why he didn't want me to go but he didn't have to say it like that. He saw this and his face softened. "Stay here with them where it's safe" I put my hand on his shoulder and said to him, "Jim whether you like it or not were going, and you can't stop us." He was still willing to protest when Will came and saved our butts, "Besides nothing bad is going to happen" 'Yet' Still on the verge to say some more words "But y…" he then took in a breath and slowly let it out, "alright, but stay close though" Will and I look at each other and back to Jim, "Hey were not helpless over here!" Both of us yelled with a smile, "Were mutants remember" Jim looked like he still didn't want us to go even though we could protect ourselves, "It's just….your the one person I love, I don't want you to get hurt when I could have protected you" I hugged and kissed him saying "Don't worry so much alright, please for me?"

He nods him head slowly "Alright lets go!" I exclaimed way to happy for my own good, and walked into the so called forest with Jim in front and Will at my side. We were traveling for some time when I started to glance at our surroundings. I were beginning to think why this looked familiar, then it clicked in your head. "Will" I whispered "Stop" he stopped and questioned why but I didn't answer. He gave me a confused stare when it just suddenly came to him, 'Ben!' There was a rustling in an area of bushes. Jim automatically pulled out his gun " Mia, Will stay behind me" I rolled my eyes at how Jim is trying to play hero 'Overprotective much' "Hey Jim remember that prediction I gave you weeks ago about Ben?" Not even looking at me he whispers back, " Yeah " He readied his gun preparing to fire at whatever that made that noise. As he walked to the area nothing happened.

Jims POV

'Huh? Could have sworn something was here' Without warning a screaming…thing was in my face, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" And of course what would any one do when something freaks you out and screams, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" You scream to. Something knocked me to the ground with a hard thud, 'Man that hurt'. Whatever was on top of me begins to talk to me, "Oh this is fantastic, a carbon based life form come to rescue me at last. I just want ta hug ya, squeeze ya, and hold you close to me" He then launched a series of hugs on me, irritating me to no end, "Will you get off of me!?" I cried out due to him hugging me to much. He lets go "Sorry. Sorry, it….it's just that I've been marooned on this planet for so long, that after a couple of years…YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS! hehe" He placed his hand on my shoulder which earned him a glare from me. 'I really don't like this guy touching me'.

He let go after seeing my stare, "Sorry, um my name is….My name is uhhhhh" He grabbed a hold on his head thinking. Morph being the comedian that he is, floats to me and starts making cookoo noises. I had to smile at that but so as to not be rude I stopped him before Ben saw. "Um does your name start with an 'A'…'B'…'" Will asked. Now remembering when Will said 'B', "BEN! That's right I'm BEN! Bio Electronic Navigator. And you are." Mia took a step forward and introduced herself, "My name is Mia" Will takes a step closer to Ben, "I'm Will. The pink floating blobther is Morph." I looked at Ben with a frown, "Jim." Apparently this guy doesn't take a hint, "Aw it's a pleasure to meet ya Jiimmy" He politely said shaking my hand but I pushed it away. "It's Jim" He leans on me, "So any way…" I really didn't want to be near this guy. Behind me I heard three sets of giggling. I turned around and saw Morph, Mia and Will so I move away. "Look I don't have time and there are pirates after us." It seems the moment I said pirates he appeared to remember something. "Oh pirates. Don't get me started on pirates again noooo,…" I turned to leave but Will stayed put, while Mia walked up to me, "Jim we shouldn't leave just yet"

"And why not he doesn't know anything and he gets on my nerves…"

"…I remember Captain Flint…" My ears perked up and my eyes shot towards Ben "…this guy had such a temper" I rushed to Ben, anxious to know if he really knew Captain Flint and where the treasure is buried, "Wai..wait you knew Captain Flint?"

Ben kind of looks at me then leans on a tree to begin his tale, "I think he suffered from mooch wings technically I'm not a therapist but,..you let me know when I'm rambling" I put this in thought "But wait a minute bu-bu-but that means you have to know…about the treasure" I smile at this, finally I'll get the answers I want. Unfortuneately he looks confused like the treasure didn't exist, "Treasure?" Mia walks in front of Ben and calmly says, "Yeah Ben. Flints trove loot of a thousand worlds." Ben holds his head for a minute trying to think, "Well it's all a l-l-little fuzzy." He pauses to get his thoughts together, "Wait uh I r-r-re-remember. I do uh...TREASURE! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid- centroid- centroid of the mechanism. Then there was this big door opening and closing and opening and closing." He shuts down for a second which I was thankful for, "And Captain Flint wanted to make sure no one could ever steal his treasure so I helped him…." Sparks literally began to come out of Ben's head. I panicked because I didn't want him to lose that information, "Ahhh! Program non-accessible and reboot, reboot ,reboot " I slapped him since he wouldn't stop and shut up, "Ben!" After a gard smack to the head he stare at me and ask, "And you are?" 'What the?' that's when I really freaked out, "Wait what about the treasure!?"

"I want to say Larry"

"The centroid of the mechanism"

I was in a state of panic as I tried to help him remember, "I'm sorry m-my memory isn't the way it used to be I've lost my mind. I've my mind! You haven't found have you. " he pins me to a tree and starts searching my pockets for something, "Found what?"

"My missing piece" He turns around and points to the back of his head "My primary memory circuit." I sighed in irritation. This robot is giving me a fricken headache, "Look Ben I really need to move on so uh I'll just go" I started walking away "Oh" he says sadly "Well um I don't want to slow you down" He gets down on his knees looking crushed that we weren't going to help him, "Go ahead go ahead I don't want to be a burden. Bye" His head hangs low. Morph looked at me with a face that was hard to say no to. Mia walks up to me and gave me a pleading look and mouthed 'please Jim'. I sighed, apparently no one is going to be on my side today, "Look if your going to come along your going to have to be quiet" Ben jumps with joy "Yes this is going to be fun me and my buddy Jimmy a…." I glared at him cause he wouldn't shut up and he was touching me

"Oh hehehehe keep it quiet"

"And you have to stop touching me" I shoved him off "Touching and talking" He moves away from me to keep his distance, "Two big no no's." I patted my shirt of the dirt Ben had on him and started givin orders, "Ok Mia, Will I think we should continue… " I was cut off by Ben much to my irritation "Look before we go on our big search" He appears to be holding his bladder. He moves a bush to reveal his home "Could we make a quick pit stop at my place, hehe kind of urgent" I saw his house and thought that it was a perfect shelter, "Ben I think you just solved our problem" Mia said behind me 'Hey I was going to say that' I mentally pouted. 'Well she does know almost everything your about to say' I heard wills voice in my head. Mia walked off in the direction we came in. I was about to go after her when, "Jim I'll go an inform the Captain and Delbert that we found shelter. Don't worry I know my way back" Mia said smiling at me and took off.

Later in Ben's house

All I can say is what a dump with a capital 'D', "I'm sorry for the mess everyone, just, when you're a bachelor you tend to uh…" He picks up one of his undergarments and puts it behind his back in embarrassment, "let things go. Aw isn't that sweet" He spot Delbert carrying the Captain bridal style, and comes with a tray with cups, "I find old fashion romance so touching don't you. How 'bout drinks for the happy couple." Sadly, the drinks contained hot boiling oil 'yuck' Delbert politely declined "Oh no thanks we don't drink (says softly) and were not a couple" "Alright then how 'bout you Jimmy and uhh… I never got your name" Ben sheepishly says.

Mia's POV

"Huh?" I turned to Ben and forgot that he has a problem with his memory, "...Oh it's Maria. Mia for short" I gave him a small smile "Well here have some. You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen." He sighs, "Young love." I blushed, and felt Jim wrap his arm around me, "Thank you" he proudly said. He looked at me making me blush even more.

"So when are you expecting kids?" Ben said I wanted to dropped dead in embarrassment. Jim had a shocked expression and was speech less "Um…Ben we're not married she my girlfriend" Jim slowly said. "Were not even over 21. I don't want to have kids this young." I said calmly but was slightly irritated. Ben felt ashamed for assuming we were having kids, "Oh sorry…um I'll just go over there and keep watch" With that said he dashed to the front door. I was blushing so much you had to look away from Jim. Then I heard Jim ask me, "Mia. Do you want that?" I was confused by his question, "Huh?" I turned to him and asked, "Want what Jim?" He looks a bit nervous, "Well…" He starts blushing, "Do you…want to have …..kids? You know…when you ready." After he said that he starts to sweat. I was shocked that he even asked such a question. But, I guess he wanted to make sure I did or didn't for the future, "W-well I um….maybe I-I'm not sure….Did you want to have one Jim?" He took my hand in his and sighs, "Yes. I want to raise a child of my blood because,…I want to be a better father than MY father ever could be and….I want that child to pass on our Generation. I…" He sighs again, "I just want to right the things my father could have improved during my childhood. And I want to share that with you." I looked at him dead in the eyes, seeing all the emotion that emitted from his words, you knew at that point that every word he said was the truth.

When I looked in his eyes I couldn't help but give in. He was saying this from his heart and wanted to share every moment with me, "Jim…I-If you truly want one I-I'll do it. I love you and you don't have ill intentions. I want to wait until I'm over 21 and when I think we have the money to support it. I'm just scared to do so." I look away. He says gently says, "Maria" He takes my left cheek in his hand and slowly turns me to face his eyes. "I bet it's scary but no matter what I'm going to be by your side. I know you still have a fear of being close like that but I'll wait until you tell me your ready. I love you remember? I told you that I would never harm you and that I'll be there whenever you need me." He smiles at me while I feel a tear run down my face. He caresses my face to rid me of it and then has this far off look. I ask him, "Jim?" He looks at me and I inquire, "What are you thinking?" He smiles again and says, "Just thinking about how you would make a great mother" I smile back, placing my left hand over his on my cheek

"And you would be the best father" He kissed me softly, pressing me into him every now and then. He pulls back and examines your swollen lips, caused by his fiery kisses. I was in a daze "Mia, would you give me the honor of…" Ben's shouting cut Jim off, "Hey look there're some more of your buddies. Hey fellas were over here fellas" Jim and you broke away and ran over to Ben "Jim I'll pin him you shoot" He nods. As I tackled Ben to the floor, Jim started firing at the pirates. He wasn't getting anywhere. There was just to many of them.

A voice we heard ordered, "Stop wasten your ammo" 'Wait that's Silver' they obeyed their leaders orders, "Jimbo?" Silver said, standing behind a hill waving a white flag in the air. Jim and I peeked outside noticing that he was getting out of his spot. "Uh…if it's alright with the Captain I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks just a little balaber." The Captain wasn't please by his request, "Come to bargain for the map. Doubtless, l…" The Captain said before trying to get up and wincing in pain "Captain" Delbert replied sternly, pushing her back down. "But that means, that he thinks" I started "We still have it" Jim finished for me, with a smile. Will came up to Jim, "Jim go talk with him and see what his terms are." Will says to him.

Write to me for part 2

Jim nods his head to Will, "Okay" was his reply and walked out of our shelter to meet up with Silver. During the time he was gone Will and I began to think up of possible ways to sneak some of the treasure with us after we get captured. So far we came up with stowing it away in our undergarments, my backpack, and our pants. We still wanted to pack more with us and were thinking of things we could take when Jim came back inside with a look that said 'We're doomed'. I stood up and sarcastically uttered, "Well…that went perfectly smooth." Jim turned to me and sighed. He went to the front door and leaned on the side obviously depressed and defeated. Not only was Jim having a hard time but also so was Delbert. He was yelling in a panic when the Captain wasn't responding right away.

Fortunately Jim was there to help calm him down. Ben soon walked up to Delbert as Jim went to the front again saying, "Yeah Doc Jimmy knows exactly how to handle this. It's like Jimmy has this knowledge of these things" He walks up to Jim and whispers, "Jim any thoughts?" I decided to go over to Jim and at least try to comfort him. He was feeling so down because of the fact we were about to be blown to pieces, who wouldn't be. He let out another sigh and looked at his options, "Without the map we're dead." I interjected "We try to leave we're dead." Jim and I then muttered, "We stay here…" Morph then decided to interrupt us, "We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Morph just made it worst for Jim because now he sees that is hopeless. Morph looks to Jim and regrets his outburst. Jim turned away saddened of how the situation has turned out.

I tried to get his attention so I could kind of cheer him up. "Jim don't worry, everything will turn out ok." He looks up at me and asks, "How?" I crossed my arms and rose my eyebrow, "Um…remember." I pointed to my head, "Future." He smiles at me remembering, "You're right." I smiled at him, "Can you think a little bit more positive please?" He shakes his head yes that he understood. Ben sees this and loudly whispered, "Well it looks like Jim could use some quiet time. So I'll just slip out the back door." He begins to walk to said door, when Jim perked up and turned to him after hearing Ben, "Back door?" He sounded so hopeful when he heard that and walked over to Ben who was trying to rotate a circular device. "Yeah I get this little draft in here, which I think is rather important because ventilation among friends…." He was cut off when Jim blurted out, "Woah…what is that."

Ben looks at it too, "You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs through the entire core of this planet?" Ben stops for a minute trying to think, when he comes to a blank, "Not a clue" Now knowing that he could get out without detection he yells out, "Hey Doc! Doc I think I found something!" He was so excited he pulled me to him and kissed me straight on the lips, which I had no complaints and kissed back. As much as I hated to I broke away and told him, "Be careful, there are things you need to remember, listen carefully, once you see your target shoot, and watch your back" I knew he would come out alright but I was still afraid. I allowed a tear to roll down the left side my face. He brought his right hand to face and used his thumb to wipe it away. "Don't worry. I know you know that something happens but I'll come out ok" He reassured me. He gave me one last kiss before he took off. Delbert tried to keep him here, "No wait Jim the Captain ordered us too…" His words fell on deaf ears. Before Jim left he said real quick, "I'll be back" He then Jumps in the opening followed by Ben who yells out, "Cannon Ball" Delbert looks deflated and utterly annoyed, "Woof" I giggled a little when Delbert said that and sat down by the door.

However, it was short lived when he stood up and walked to me after making sure the Captain was alright, "So, you and Jim are a couple." It was a statement not a question, "I never thought Jim would be interested in a relationship, but I was dead wrong." Delbert smiled at me, kind of how a grandfather would. I couldn't stop the blush that came to my face after his assumption. 'Damn you Jim for leaving me here!' I mentally yelled. "So, since Jim's mother is currently absent I guess I'm the one who needs to question you." He told me and sat down beside me, 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JAMES Pleiades HAWKINS!'

"Where are you from?" 'Great now I have to explain our story.' "Mr. Doppler I'll tell you where I come from but you have to not freak out. Okay?" He nods his head understanding, "Alright. Do you remember when you first met me down in the mess hall?" Again he nods his head, "Well, I wasn't suppose to be there. This, your universe is not my home, I'm from another dimension. It started out that same day you and Jim…" So for about an hour I told Delbert about how I knew the future of his universe. Then proceeded to tell him what I was doing before Will and myself met them. His reaction was almost the same as Jim's except he had his mouth hanging open. He straightened himself out to be more proper, "Well that is something interesting indeed. I've never heard of this ever occurring but if we do return to Montressor I'll have to research this further. Did you want to go home?"

I was startled by his question, but I had already thought about this days ago, "No. I would never leave Jim. Anyway, I wouldn't want to go back even if there was a way to go back home. The only person I would miss is my mom. My life back there was…putting it mildly crap. Hey Doc, can I ask you something?" He smiles at me, "No by all means, go ahead." I started to rub my hands together nervously, "Could you not tell Mrs. Hawkins about this? I'd rather tell her when I think it's time, because that would be an awkward conversation with her the first time I meet her." He placed his hand on top of mine, "Sure. I think your right she would be really in shock if she found out about you the minute she met you. I could tell her that your parents are deceased and you take care of your younger brother." A big smile made it's way to my face, and I hugged Delbert, "Thank you Delbert, that would mean so much to me" Unfortunately the happy moment didn't last long.

Will suddenly bolted from his spot to us, "They'll be here any minute I just saw them disappear behind a bush. Doc you need to try and defend the Captain. They need to think we had no clue about them coming in." The minute Delbert was at Amelia's side, Silver's crew, who found the other way in, ambushed us. Two of them grabbed both of my arms and pinned me down to the ground. One had Will's hands behind his back and used his other hand to shut him up. Doc and the Captain were tied and gagged. Silver then comes in smirking, "That boy doesn't know how ta play his cards right" He turns in my direction, and crouches down, "Shame that this had to happen lass but I've waited too long for this." I glared at him and looked away saying, "Hmph, and here I thought I had a father figure. My mistake. I guess I can't trust anyone; you, my father, and my step father, nothing but liars" Silver gave me a hard look, but if I had looked him in the eyes I would have saw guilt and regret.

He soon got over it and shouted, "Quickly hide before the boy comes back, and gag her up." Right when we hid in the shadows Jim came back inside. He walked over to the person he thought was Delbert, "Doc, Doc, I got the map." He panted out excitingly, however his excitement was soon gone when he saw a metal hand grab the map. "Fine work Jimbo. Fine work indeed." That's when he saw all of us tied up, "Thanks for showing us the way in boy." One pirate chuckles sinisterly. Jim tries to run but gets caught easily. Silver comes over to him throwing the map in the air, "Haha…face it Jimbo you're just like me. Ya hate to lose." Jim grunts in anger. Still smiling Silver tries to open the map but to no avail, "What the devils the ma…" He glared at Jim who was smirking at Silvers attempts, and told him, "Open it." Jim doesn't move, refusing to show them the map. I saw Silver cock his gun and aim for my head, 'Crap', "Jimbo. I'd say you best be getting that thing ta work unless you'd like a new hole in the lass." Even though I knew it would be useless I yelled at Jim, "Jim don't do it!" I turned my attention to Silver, "If really are man enough to point a gun at a young girl then shoot me. You already proved that you're just as low as both of my dads go ahead."

I saw him hesitate. Jim on the other hand look at me like I was mad, "Mia what are you doing? I don't want to lose you." I still glared at Silver who still hasn't made up his mind, "Do it!" The next part only I was able to pick up because of how low he whispered it out, "I…uh…I can…" Quickly Jim pressed the buttons to open the map, preventing me from getting shot. Soon a green projection filled the room, became a trail going outside. Silver seeing no use to threaten my life commanded, "All the powers of being would ya look!" The hologram took the shape of Treasure Planet, the disintegrated into a stream of green heading outside, "Tie them up and leave em with the other till we…" He cut himself off when the trail dissolved back into the sphere. Jim calmly told him, "You want the map your taking me too." Silver was pissed off when Jim started making demands but he cooled down and smirked at him, "We'll take em all"

Next thing I knew some pirates grabbed me and forced me on their lifeboat. Jim sat beside me thankfully on my right while Will was on my left. Amelia and Delbert were seated in the back. After we took off and no one was paying attention, Jim angrily whispered to me, "What were you thinking, you nearly got yourself killed. I don't ever, _ever_ want you to do that again. I don't want to see you die!" He grabbed my arms and stared at me hard. It was then that I saw how much my actions affected him, he was crying. It made me want to cry because I caused this, and so I wiped away his tears. "Jim, I only did it to save you and the others. I care for you too much to ever put you in harms way. I just can't lose you. I would choose death if it meant saving you. I never ever want to leave you intentionally." My lip started to quiver as it became harder for me to speak. Jim gave a heavy sigh, "But Mia, do you think that's want I want? To see you get hurt?" He starts to loosen his grip, "I'm sorry, I just…" I didn't let him finish as I pressed my lips to his.

I poured all my love into that kiss to help ease his mind. Apparently it worked as he began to respond. Regretfully it didn't last due to the boat stopping abruptly. Silver was the first to jump out when he noticed the path becoming brighter. Jim and myself were 'permitted' to get off, while Delbert, Will and Amelia were forced to stay put, and be tied up. I tried to get back on to be with Will but Jim held me back, "Mia, Will knows how to take care of himself" Even though I knew this to be true, leaving my only family member there hurt, "But…" Again he stopped me, "He learned to be strong from you, he knows what to do if he's in trouble" I was still not liking the idea when both of us felt something probe our minds. 'I'll be alright, go on ahead. If I get bored I'll start beating these butt heads up.' I knew he was smiling when he said that, 'Oh Mia don't forget your backpack'

Before the pirates paid attention I swiped my pack that was under one of the benches, 'Phew, thank gosh they didn't see me.' Thank gosh I got it when I did or else Ben would have gave me away one minute later. Morph decided to show himself at that time. He halfway revealed himself from Jims pocket quivering in fear, poor thing, "It's ok Morph. It's ok" Jim assured him. Ben then started to rant obviously afraid and nervous, "Jimmy I-I don't know about you but..I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least I think it's my life." He starts looking around in my option like a crazy person, "Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe!?" Geez he has a big mouth. Jim and I quickly cover Bens mouth, "Ben! Shh!" We hissed at him. Jim quietly said to us, seeing Silver now a good distance away, "This isn't over yet." Not long after we started walking the trail began to blink violently indicating we were close, "This is it lads. I smell treasure awaiting! Hahaha." He creates a sword and grabs the neck of Jim's shirt, pulling him in the direction of the hologram. We soon reached a part where the plants were so overgrown Silver had to cut them down for us to pass. Everyone, save for; Jim, Ben, Morph, and myself had large grins on their faces until they saw where the trail ended at the edge of a cliff. That's when things started to heat up.

"Where is it?"

"I see nothing! One big stinking hank of nothing!"

Suddenly the trail dissolved back into the sphere, not helping our situation. Silver glared at Jim and harshly said to him, "What's going on Jimbo!?" Jim tried to open it back up again, but the thing just wouldn't budge. "I-I don't know." He groans, "I can't get it open!" Open pirate decided to push Jim over, "We share the nerve following this boy!"

"Hey!" I ran to his side placing a hand on his back, "Jim you need to insert it somewhere." He looks at me, "You mean this activates something?" I nodded and pointed right in front of him. I heard Silver grunt in our direction, "I suggest you get that gizmo going again, and fast." Sadly, no one just growled at us like Silver; they all began to circle in on Jim and I.

"Throw him over cliff."

Before they reached us, Jim inserted the map into the ground, activating whatever machinery connected with it. Everything glowed for a brief second, until a huge globe hologram appeared in front of Jim, Silver and myself. We heard another noise and soon enough a light shot up by the cliff and split open revealing a strange door. Silver walked by us muttering, "Oh have mercy." Jim studied the image in front of him and said aloud, "The Lagoon Nebula?" I wanted to be apart of this, so I asked, "Isn't that half way across the galaxy?" Jim pressed a button on the globe trying to find answers, "A big door." He pressed another, "Opening and closing." He started to think, "Lets see," He searches through the globe until he finds what he's looking for, "Kynupues…Montressor spaceport." Then understanding came to him, and he began to play with the device with marvel, "So that's how Flint did it." He pressed another in fascination, "He used this portal to…roam the universe stealing treasure."

Jim was in awe with the universal device. Until he felt Silver's hand on his shoulder that pushed him out of the way, "But where'd he stash it all!?" He then starts to randomly press buttons trying to find the right portal with the treasure. "Where's that blasted treasure" he angrily asked to no one. Jim stands back up shooting a glare in Silvers direction. While the portal kept on changing from planet to planet Ben began mumbling randomly. Ben tried to think about it again, "Treasure?...It's buried in the…", that's when Jim started to puts things together, "Buried in the centroid of the mechanism?" He placed his fingers on his chin and began to think, "What if…what if the whole planet is the mechanism!? And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!?" I let out a little sigh of relief, ''bout time he figured it out I want some gold. Haha' An angry outburst popped my train of thought, "And how in blue blazes do we get there!?" Silver was furiously pressing all the buttons. Until Jim pushed him out of the way, "Just open the right door" he told him and pressed the Treasure planet button. The portal changed to what looked liked lasers shooting out at us, however I already knew what was inside so I stepped in first. I wasn't stupid, I looked down and there was that booby trap. I crossed over it until I really thought about it, '*sigh* what was the point in doing that there all going to step on it anyway.'

I turned around to see Jim stick his hand through and enter as well. Then another hand came in and grabbed Jim by the shoulder, finding out it was Silver. Soon everyone came through and started walking. I looked on ahead and, well let me tell you seeing treasure on T.V is one thing but seeing this much in person was breathtaking. I heard everybody gasp, which quickly turned into cheering. Silver nearly had his jaw hanging when he saw it, "The loot of a thousand worlds." Once realizing the treasure was theirs for the taking they all scrambled to unload the place, except for Jim, Ben and myself. Looking deep in thought Ben mumbled out, "This is all seeming very familiar…..I..I can't imagine why?" Jim began checking out his surrounds for anything that could help us. Until he came across a worn down ship, and nudged Ben, "Mia, Ben come on we're getting out of here and were not leaving empty handed." Jim told us while walking quickly towards the old looking ship. I however, stayed behind a little, and when Jim wasn't looking I took off my backpack, got down on the ground and began loading my pack with gold. As that got full I stuffed anything else that would fit down my bra, pants, shoes, and tucked in my hair. My I felt fat, I feel like I gained 50 pounds, but once you've been through school you just live with it. After making sure everything was secure I hurried over to Jim before he realized I was lagging. We made our way over the railing when Ben began rambling, "You know what strange I can't tell you how frustrating this is Jimmy", Jim started to haul him in, so I tried to help by grabbing Ben's other arm. "cause there's just something…nagging at the back of my mind" Jim turned his head a little and accidently let go of Ben, who came crashing down to the ship's floor with a yelp. Jim was nearly speechless when he saw the last person he thought he'd ever see, "Captain Flint?" Ben by his time got himself off the ground, "In the flesh. Well, sort of except for skin organs or anything that resemble flesh, that's not there." Jim didn't really pay attention to what Jim was saying, he was more focused on the thing in Flint's hand. I walked up to him also examining the device, 'Man…that looks weird close up' I thought. After pondering what it could be Jim ripped it out of Flint's hand and thought to him self, 'Where have I seen this shape before?' While Jim was left to wonder, Ben kept trying to remember something that we really needed to know, "And I just remember something horrible Flint didn't want anyone to know." I thought quietly, 'Yeah I know. A booby trap to destroy the planet.' I cringed at that. My thoughts were interrupted when Jim exclaimed, "Ben! I think I just found your mind." He rushed over to Ben to hold him in place to attach is missing piece.

"Jimmy your hands are really cold back there and…woah…hello." It was interesting to see Ben upload his memories and to see his eyes change from green to blue. "You know Jimmy I was just thinking," Jim smiled at me and I smiled in return. He finally has his memory back. "I was just….THINKING! it's all coming back! All my memories! Right before Flint pulled my memory circuits so I wouldn't tell anyone about his booby trap!" Right when he said that he cringed as well as both Jim and I when we heard a loud explosion. We all looked up and saw one of the machines come apart from blowing up.

"Speaking of which" I went to pull Jim's arm to make him move, "Jim we need to get out of here!" Unfortunately he didn't budge. "Flint wanted to make sure no one would ever steal his treasure. So he rigged this place to blow, HIGHER THAN A COLLISPIEN KITE!" Ben yelled at us. Right when he did the piece of machinery that was blown off dropped, and when it collided on the floor it ripped it open sending so much treasure into the fiery core. Ben proceeded to get us the heck out of here by pulling on both Jim's and my clothes. "Run guys! Run for your life" Jim obviously had a plan to get out with some of the loot, "Go back and help the Captain and Doc." He quickly made his way under the engine, "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me" Jim began to get to work to repair this old ship. However, Ben didn't let him start right away, "I'm not leaving my buddy Jimmy" When Ben pulled Jim from under there, he received a very nasty glare from Jim. The message was clear, 'Do it or else!' Ben looked a bit sheepish by then, "Unless he looks at me like that, hehehe, BYE JIM! " and quickly dashes off. I shook my head suppressing the giggle that was going to come out. I walked up to Jim and asked if he needed any help. He tried to get me to go with Ben but, after threatening that he wouldn't have his 'boys' anymore he relented. 'To bad no one else saw his face' As we were getting this ship to launch we both failed to notice Silver looking in our direction and going on board. I soon heard the sound of an engine starting meaning were saved. I got to admit fixing a hundred year old engine he's really good. "Yes!" Jim was excited that he got it working. I ran behind him at the helm hugging him, "You did it" He was so happy, like a child just finding out about Santa. "Yeah, Morph, Mia we are so out of here."

"Ah Jimbo" we heard a voice say from the opposite end of us, we spun around to see who, "Ain't you the seventh wonder of the universe." Lo and behold it was Silver walking right up to us. Jim was angry as hell, he pushed me behind him, while grabbing a sword next to him, pointing it at Silver. "Get away from us."

Silver paused a good ten feet from us and gazed down to the boards, then slowly he lifts his head to us with an expression that could only be hurt and hatred. "I liked ya lad, but I've come to far for you to stand between me and me treasure." He begins to walk to us with malice in his eyes, those eyes sent chills down my spine. Glancing over, I saw Jim was in the same position, I placed my hands on his shoulders for support. I caught a glimpse of the laser that was about to hit us, "JIM!" I pushed him aside as it blast the boat sending Jim (and Silver) to the safe part while as for me I fell off heading towards the fiery core. "AHHH!" I reached out to grab anything to stop my descent. Thank the heavens there was a rectangular lever out. But my praise faded when I began to feel that it was shrinking. "Help Me!" screaming to get some kind of aid. I couldn't even use my wings. "Mia hold on" hearing Jim's voice gave me hope. He jumped on a platform close to me and stretched out his hand. "Grab my hand!" He was terrified, one wrong move and I'm dead. I tried to reach his hand but he wasn't close enough, "I-I can't" I shouted to him. Even Morph tried to help me but him being so small there was not much he could do. Lever was completely in, sending me down three feet to another lever that was shrinking. "MIA!" Now Jim was to far to help me and my time was running short. "Jim help me!" I only have about a few second to live. "Don't worry I'll get you out! I promise!" but in truth he didn't know what to do. I didn't think I would die like this. I don't blame Jim for any of his he tried. I stopped struggling to get up, because what was the point there's no way out. I turned to look at him. The handle was almost in. Jim's eyes were wide giving me that 'what are you doing look.' "Jim…take good care of William, I love you." I told him, tears streaming down my face. Disbelief and pain was written on his face, "Mia? Mia! NOOOO!" It disappeared sending me into the flame. I didn't here the other voice shouting, "Watch out lad!" I felt something grab my backpack stopping from being killed. I looked up and was relieve to see, "SILVER!" he changed his arm to a hook. He hauled me up until my feet hit solid ground, where Jim embraced me in his arm, tears running down his face, as well as me but mine out of fear. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest. "I thought I lost you for a moment Mia, Don't you ever put your self in harms way for me. I glad your ok" he looks to Silver, "Thank you" he kisses my temple. As much as I wanted to stay like that I knew we couldn't. "We need to get out of here" I whispered. He nodded, afterward crouched down and threw me on his back. "Jim! I can walk you know!" All he did was smirk at me a proceeded to get to the door. Once we were safely out of the core Jim turned to Silver in disbelief, "Silver you gave up…" Silver decided to cut him off, "Twas a lifetime obsession. I get over it" and slumps over. Our ship came into our line of sight while we were running, Well Jim and Silver, and we could see Delbert at the helm. As it got close for us to board Ben popped up franticly telling us, "Hurry people we have exactly two minutes and forty five seconds till planet destruction!"

Silver quickly began to climb up but Jim to me to hold on tighter to him. What surprised me was that he was able to jump onto the ship with me weighing him down. 'Damn he's strong!' I was shocked. "Hn I guess that training did pay off" I couldn't help but chuckle as I said that. Regrettably, when I saw him smirk at me, I just boosted his already engorged ego, "I guess it did." I was about to deflate his ego when spun me around to his front and shut me up with a toe shocking kiss. Heck I'm not complaining. From my lips he parted to my jaw line and worked his way up to my earlobe, licking and nibbling. I knew that we shouldn't show any PDA, but it just felt too damn good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to my lips to return his kiss. He slipped his tongue out licking my bottom lip and dived into my mouth to explore me. I unconsciously let out a moan with only fueled him more. Of course our moment was shattered when we heard Silver close to us. "Aye Captain. Aint cha jus…" The Captain decided to cut him off, not wanting to hear his crappy excuses, "Save your breath for the judge Silver." She glares at him a little longer and turns her head to guide Delbert.

Silver knowing he was in busted nervously chuckled, "hehehehehe" Despite what happened both me and Jim were worried for Silver. Will decides to rush at us from he's sitting position next to the Captain, after he saw us unscathed.

"Mia! Jim! Your both ok!" Jim and I smile at him and was going to give him a hug when I realized something.

"Jim you can put me down now" I giggled a little when his face flushed. He slowly lets me down and huskily whispers in my ear, "But I don't want to". 'Damn him for being irresistible'. Will jumped into my arms and I gave him a motherly snuggle. "I'm so glad your alright bro" I told him and kissed his forehead. Jim came up behind me and ruffled up Wills hair, much to his disliking.

"Hey sport"

"HEY!" I don't tell him, but when he pouts it's so adorable.

As we were rejoicing a large over-sized rock crashed into the main sail followed by debris hurtling towards us. Will looks at it and looked to be deep in thought but was really concentrating on making the falling sails slow down. When they stopped he effortlessly threw it overboard. We heard Ben begin his rambling again and typing away on his PDA looking thing, "…thrusters are only at 30% capacity" Delbert looked at him in panic, "30%?...But…that…" He gasped when he did his calculations and fear replaced his panic, "We won't be able to clear the planets explosion in time"

Jim looked to be doing his own calculations, before he snapped his head to the side and dashed to one side of the ship. "We have to turn around!" Then he turned to look at the destroyed blaster cannon. The Captain was less than thrilled, "What!?" Jim looked to her direction, "There's a portal back there it can get us out of here." Jim grabbed some useless rope, a piece of metal, that could pass as a surf board, and the destroyed blaster engine. Delbert was trying to keep his cool but was failing miserably. "Uh…Jim but doesn't that portal lead to A RAGING INFERNO!" Jim wasn't really paying attention to his rant since he was busy trying to make a make-shift solar surfer, but answered, "y…yes. But I'm going to change that. I'm going to open a different door." I helped him out relieving him of some of the engines weight. Delbert just started stuttering while he went over the statistics of our situation, "C…Captain I…I just don't…" Silver had enough of this and cut Delbert from his rant, "Listen to the boy!" Then went to help Jim and I get this machine ready. "What do you need Jim?" He asked when he saw our feeble attempt to attach the engine to the metal slab.

"We need something to connect this with that" I grunted

Fire then sparked from his right hand, "Ok now stand back" He began to weld the two together

real fast, sparks were flying everywhere. He quickly finished and lifts it up with some difficulty,

"There ya go" Morph not wanting to be left out, "_There ya go_

Jim gets up on the poor excuse for a solar surfer, carefully getting his footing in the right place. He turns to Silver, "Kay. Now whatever happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal" Jim looked at Silver desperately to fulfill this task for their survival. Silver frowned but the look he gave Jim told him he would do his best. Jim turns to me, and swiftly kisses me, catching me off guard. His hand cups my chin, bringing me more to him, while his other hand started rubbing circles from the juncture of my neck, which started to head a little south. I moaned and gave Jim an opening to explore my mouth. Our little moment was interrupted by, "FIFTY-EIGHT SECONDS!"

He pulls away knowing he doesn't have much time left. I caught his gaze and with a few tears escaping, I nod my head to tell him to go. He turns around, I know he's scared but he doesn't show it, and starts the engine and takes off.

"Be safe" I whispered to the wind. I look to Silver then to the helm where I saw Delbert going all-logical on us. "Well you heard him! Get this blasted heep turn 'round!" Both me and Silver exclaimed. Silver looked at me wondering how I knew exactly what he was saying, but it quickly passed. Captain Amelia looked at us in surprise, but instantly forgot about and turned her head to Delbert, "Doctor take us back to the portal". He was reluctant, but hesitantly said, "Aye Captain". And turned the ship. Will grabbed a hold of me as we both crouched down listening to Ben's newest update. "Mia I'm scared" I kissed his forehead as comfort.

"5…4…3…2…1…" We all closed our eyes waiting for the worst. Everything was silent, before we heard an enormous blast ringing in our ears. We all half expected to be burnt to ashes, but nothing happened to us. Will and I slowly opened our eyes gazing at a clear sky, and the Montressor Space port not to far away.

"HE DID IT!" I screamed out joyfully. Everyone, including the pirate crew, began to cheer knowing Jim saved us just in time. That's when I thought, 'Where is he?'. My silent question was answered when I saw Jim pull up on the starboard side howling out for joy and showing off on that board. Silver exclaimed in happiness, "Didn't I tell ya the lad had greatness in him?"

Jim flies down on deck, and tosses the scrap board aside. I couldn't hold my excitement in and tackled him to the ground, giving him the most passionate kiss I could muster. His hands grab onto my hip and my head, pressing me more into him, while I grind my hips with his making him moan uncontrollably. This time I took advantage of that and thrust my tongue into his mouth. I smirked into our kiss when I heard him growl. He slowly picked me up never breaking our moment. That is until Delbert came by, 'Damn it!', as well as Amelia. We broke away to save any more embarrassment. "Unorthodox,. but…ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the Intistellar Academy, they can use a man like you". Jim and I looked into each others eyes, smiling. His hands were still around my waist. Next Delbert came up to Jim, "Just wait until your mother hears about this!" He say rather excitingly, the he really thinks about it. "Course we'll leave out all the life threatening parts" We couldn't help but chuckle at that. Ben walked up to Jim, and I was able to get out of his grasp. I headed to Will then we both went in the direction Silver went to.

We snuck down to the lifeboats as quietly as we could. There we saw Sliver hurrying to ready the ships last boat to make his escape. I was about to go ahead to talk to him, when I felt a hand on my left shoulder. A little frustrated I whispered, "Will can you let go of me." He looked at me funny and said, "Um… that's not me". He pointed to something, or someone behind me. The hand started to travel south to my sides close to my chest. I smirked 'Only one person would do that'. I turned around and was met with two glistening brown eyes. But despite his good looks I pouted and told him, "What the hell Jim. You spoiled my fun". And, the little butthead just smiled at me before catching my lips for a second, then walked towards Silver. He snorted seeing Silver in such a hurry to leave, "You never quit do ya?" Silver was startled by the sudden noise and Jims presence, "Oh…a Jimbo hehe. I was just uh… merely checking making sure our last lifeboat was safe and secure" He did a really poor job of tying said boat back up again. Jim studied his rope knot with a, "Hmm" and walks over to him. "Well", he unties the rope and reties it the proper way, "That should hold it", he told Silver with a smug grin. Silver just looks at him then chuckles a bit knowing that he was caught, "I taught you too well". Jim crosses his arms giving Silver that pointed look. "Now if you don't mind we just a soon avoid prisoning little Morphie here. He's…he's a free spirit" To prove his point Morph started to float around him. Then was placed n Silvers curled metal hand, "In a cage, ita break his heart." Jim just looked at him for a bit when Silver began to smile at him. Which in turn made Jim smile and opened the hatch for the two. Silver gave a relived sigh and smiled again at Jim, "What say you ship out with us lad?"

"Ship out with us", Morph repeated after turning into a hat on Jim.

"You and me. Hawkins and Silver. Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone" Jim smiled while taking off Morphs hat form and ticking him till he changed back. "You know when I first got on this ship… I would have taken you up on that offer, but,… then I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I can chart my own course" He quickly looks to Silver and motions for both me and Will to step out. "That's what I'm going to do" Silver comes up behind him with a smile on his face looking so proud of him, "And what do you say off that Bow of yours?" Jim looked up and walked up to us, placing a hand on Will's head and his other arm around my waist, "The future" he said smiling to me. Silver looked like he was on the verge of tears, "Look at cha, glowing like a solar fire. You got something special Jim,…your going ta rattle the stars you are." He opens his arms to Jim, and they both share a tender hug as if they were father and son. After a few seconds Silver realized what he was doing and coughed his way out of the hug. "Uh…got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine.", and he turns around getting ready to head off, but not before coming over to me and whispering, "Take care of the lad for me." I couldn't help but smile at him, "Don't worry I will." He walked over to Will and proceeded to pik him up and twirl him around, "Keep an eye out for yur sister" All Will did was smile. Turning back to Jim I saw Morph in a puddle in Jim's hands. The poor little guy was so heart broken, he looked liked a kicked puppy. "Aww don't cry Morph we'll see you around, ok" I told him, to give him some hope. "See you around" He repeated and gave me, Will and Jim kisses, and flew back to Silver all depressed. Silver saw how down Morph was and came to a decision, "Morphy I got a job for ya." Morph is confused and points to himself. "I need you to keep an out for this pup" He tells him gesturing to Jim who didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Now it was Silver who was depressed and sad on top of it, "WWill you ddo me tthat ffavor" Tears were now coming out. Morph was all to happy to agree, "Aye Cap" He flies over to an ecstatic Jim who's all to pleased to have Morph with him. Silver loads himself in the boat and lowers it, but seems to remember something. "Oh Jimbo!" He digs around in his pocket, "Here. For your mother to rebuild that thing of hers" He tossed up some gold coins and jewels. 'That looks pretty, No bad girl bad girl!'

Jim gratefullt excepts the treasure, smiling down at him "Stay out of trouble." Silver looks hurt and sarcastically says, "Uh Jimbo when have I done otherwise hahahaha" His boat powered up and zoomed off to a location we probably will never know. The four of us looked at one another and looked back in the direction Silver took off to.

Fast Forward to the Landing

Jim led us to where his mother was supposed to be and boy was I was nervous. I mean come on who wouldn't be freaked out when they're about to meet their future mother in law, especially for the first time.

"Jim what if she doesn't like me?"

I was really worried that she wouldn't approve of us being together. Jim turned to me and gave me a gentle smile, "Don't worry she'll love you" He grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze in reassurance. Since this was such a packed port we had to constantly shove people out of the way. Then we heard Jim finally say, "There she is." With that he ran in the direction that he saw her leaving Will and me. We got to where he was and saw him put a hand on his mother's shoulder. She turned around in surprise and he gave her a long over due hug which she returned, crying now that she has him back. Jim pulled away from her and stretched his hand towards us. I swallowed the lump in my throat, grabbed Will's hand and we both walked to them. I couldn't help but to put my head down I was too nervous. Jim wrapped his arm around me I guess to tell his mom we are together. She was shocked but not in a bad way. She lifted her hand to gently put it under my chin to make me look at her. I saw her smile at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. After she examined me her smile went even bigger, than out of the blue she hugged me and I hugged her back. She whispered to me, "I'm so glad Jim found a girl like you" I couldn't help but sigh in relief and told her, "Thank you." Sarah pulled back and kept smiling at me until she saw something behind me. Will had moved behind me and gripped onto my pants unsure about this new stranger. He peeked his head out a little to see Sarah a bit uncertain about her. Sarah smiled big and crouched down to his level. Will looked at me to ask if she was okay, all I did was nod and he gradually let go of me and slowly walked to her. He then introduced himself, "Hi Mrs. Hawkins my name is William, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She patted his head and told him, "Please call me Sarah Mrs. Hawkins just reminds me that I'm getting old." She could stop herself from giving Will a big hug. He was too cute when he's shy. "I think the three of us will get along just fine." She walked up to Jim and whispered, "Good choice". She glanced back at us and noticed that Will had a bag that seemed to heavy for him to carry. She offered to carry it but he refused. Then she asked us "So dear where are you from?" I don't blame her for asking questions about me but man I was not prepared and my face showed. ' (sighs) I'm going to have to tell her the truth. Better to be truthful then have her accidently find out'. "Mrs. Hawkins if it is not too much to ask can we discuss that issue when we are in a more private area?" She gave me a look like I had to heads but she agreed in understanding. At this time Delbert finally was able to get through the crowds and saw us all together, "Well I see that everyone is here, so how about we go back to my place so we can chat?" Everyone agreed and we got on the earliest transport for Montressor.

Doc's Place

After we got back I told Sarah everything about Will and I and surprisingly she took it real well. Captain Amelia and Delbert were talking with Sara while Jim, Will and myself were just standing there bored. Then, almost like a light bulb turned on for Jim, he walked up to his mom, "Mom, I got enough money to rebuild our house and have a little extra." He was lighting up resembling a kid found out Christmas came early, and he pulled out the gold and jewels from his pockets to show her. Her jaw dropped. When she saw what was in his hand. She looked back up at him, "Jim, you…" He was still smiling, ""Yeah, it did exist mom but I wasn't able to grab as much as I planned to." He looked crestfallen that he couldn't bring more money to his mom. That was our cue. I stepped over to them. "Oh I wouldn't say that." All eyes were on me. "Since I don't know anything about this world I have no choice but to give all this to you guys." I began shaking my pants, and gold started to fall out. Then I shook what was in my bra out, then the hair, and turned my pockets inside out. I unclasped my fanny pack and dumped more gold onto the floor. I started to get about a ½ ft high. And lastly, I took off my backpack, unzipped all the pockets and dumped the remainder of the treasure on the ground, which made quite a nice pile of gold right in front of me. I smiled seeing everyone's shocked faces except for Will. Jim was in a state of shock seeing that much gold, "Mia…H-how?" I smirked, "You might be crazy enough to not stuff your pockets full of gold but I'm not. The saying that everyone in our world knows, 'Take what you can'", Will caught onto this and said, "'Give nothing back.'" We fist bumped after that. I looked at Jim and Sarah and softly smiled at them, "All this gold is yours. I don't know how to spend it here" I then used my hand to rub the back of my neck when my nerves started to kick in. Jim noticed something, "Wait if you put the treasure in your bag then where are your things?" "In Wills backpack. I didn't want to part with my things and he was to closest person to dump my stuff on" I glanced at Will and he looked a little peeved, "Jeez thanks for making me sound like pack mule" he grumbled. I placed my hand on his head. "Aw come on you know I don't me it that way" I heard him grumble a whatever.


End file.
